


维克托心动了三次，最后一次他告白了

by shizuha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuha/pseuds/shizuha
Summary: •维克托x勇利清水无差•玩官方杂志访谈梗•维克托视角•大量私设注意
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 19





	维克托心动了三次，最后一次他告白了

第一次是在维克托•尼基福罗夫22岁的时候。  
那是他错失俄锦赛卫冕冠军、从莫斯科回到圣彼得堡的次日，大赛刚过的训练日一般不会安排太紧凑的日程，结束赛后复盘和基础训练后雅科夫就放他回家；彼时刚过下午四点，他扯下束发的发圈，披散着半湿的长发背起包。  
“嘿维恰！这里有给你的信！”  
冰场年老的门卫递过一封信件，他道了声谢接过来，有点好奇地看了看手上单薄的信封：“就这一件？”  
“今天就这一件。很稀奇吧？”已经做了二三十年门卫的老人吐了口烟圈，“大概是给你的生日祝福迟到了吧？不过之前的你也看一下，别辜负那么多喜欢你的姑娘！”  
“不影响训练的前提下我会看的。”他收起那封信，在凛冽的寒风里挥了挥手，“谢谢你，伊万叔叔！”  
维克托•尼基福罗夫22岁生日过后第三天，与他的生日当天、乃至一年中其他的364天都没有任何不同——唯一的不同大概只有十几天大雪纷飞之后变得奇迹般晴朗的好天气，以及……一封远渡重洋姗姗来迟的信。  
躺在沙发上的时候他又一次看到了它——不同于成群结队抵达他手里继而被悉数堆进柜子的同伴，它被孤零零地放在矮桌的一角；闲来无事他把它拿过来——是最普通的白色航空信封，没有任何粉丝来信常见的贴纸和花朵装饰，只在正面用英文写了地址以及维克托•尼基福罗夫收的字样。  
他凑过去看了眼邮戳——USA……Detroit？  
里面同样是一张没有花纹的白纸，黑色水笔的手写英文洋洋洒洒铺了一整页，笔画不算太端正、甚至因为没有连笔而显得有些稚气，然而字体很小，加之几乎没有涂改，看上去意外地工整又干净。  
“亲爱的维克托：你好！这是我第一次用英文给你写信。虽然有点紧张，不过希望我的英文表达不影响阅读。虽然你大概不会看到这封信，不过万一被你看到的话，至少这一次能让你看懂？这么一想还是有点高兴，虽然不知道维克托看不看得懂日文……不过我果然应该等英文练习得更好一些再给你写信的。”  
原来她的母语不是英文？但是书写还是很流畅的，看起来是个日本的女孩子？  
“来到底特律已经两个多月了，刚开始我完全没办法与周围的人交流——即使只是开口说一句英语。幸好教练非常理解我，冰场的伙伴们也很热情，虽然一开始我总是不小心拒绝他们——虽然并不是出自真心，只是因为太害羞，担心给他们添麻烦。不过现在已经好很多了。上个月底的时候我多了个室友，是个来自泰国的青少年组选手，梦想是有一天能代表国家参战世界性赛事。现在我们总是一起晨跑和做准备运动。”  
哇哦，好像还是个在练习滑冰的姑娘？似乎年龄不大，也许跟她室友一样是青少年选手？是在参加国内赛吗？还是国际赛的选手？  
“不过最近的课程比较紧张，有半天时间可以训练已经是很好的情况了。上课的时候也忍不住在想动作编组。前几天跟披集（←室友）偷偷去冰场练了一晚上3F，结果第二天坐在前排睡着了，教授丢了三次粉笔才把我叫醒。”  
哈哈哈哈哈——要是我的话就直接翘课了哦！虽然事后会被雅科夫骂上一整天……  
他笑得在沙发上翻了个身，翘着小腿继续往下看。  
后面基本上是相似的内容，罗列着练习和生活里的琐事——挑战4T的时候摔得很惨，英语口音太重别人听不懂，很想念家人和狗狗于是给家里打了电话……林林总总的小事情不全是快乐，却也没太多埋怨的情绪，他专心致志地看下去，却被忽然出现的自己的名字夺去注意力。  
“其实上星期第一次被教练在全部人面前责骂的时候，那天晚上我躲在被子里哭了。不出声地哭了很久，因为不想打扰披集。也没办法跟家人说，因为不想让他们担心。其实我一直很胆小，但是也许因为喜欢着维克托、从很多年前开始就一直喜欢着维克托，我才有决定出国训练的勇气。  
“所以我会继续努力的，为了成为像维克托一样出色的花滑选手。很期待今年的写真集，我一定会买的。最后祝维克托身体健康！顺利练成4F！GPF加油！并预祝22岁生日快乐！”  
最后是一个日语名字的落款，以及时间为大约一个月前的日期。  
那天晚上他大概花了二十分钟去平复脸上的热度，又花了一个多小时搜索落款名字的几个字符；他费了一番功夫终于把那几个奇怪的符号输进电脑，然后看着搜索结果皱起眉头。  
“嗯……‘炸猪排饭’……？”  
那似乎是个他没听说过的食物的名字，大概也是这个女孩的化名了。  
第二封信是在两个半月之后的冬末，第三封抵达时圣彼得堡将近初夏。  
老门卫伊万发现维克托意外地开始在乎起粉丝的来信，接过厚厚一沓信件时总是先翻找一遍才放进背包；偶尔他会从其中猛地抽出一封——那个信封看起来总是里面最普通的一个，没一点装饰和色彩——这时候他漂亮的蓝眼睛会一下子亮起来，好像发现了闪闪发光的宝物似的，然后伊万就会看到冰场里练习时间最长的小怪物背着冰鞋，把那封信掖在外套里，毫不留恋地跑出冰场大门。  
维克托甚至拜托他挑出这样的信件。  
“就是这样的，”他把撕开过的信封拿给他看，“她只会写我的名字和地址，一般都是这样子的信封，盖着底特律的邮戳……”  
“你终于有喜欢的姑娘了吗——在你那两任女友之后，我的维恰？”年老的伊万喝了一口伏特加，用诗朗诵一样浑厚的嗓音叫他的小名，“你该回封信告诉她你喜欢她！”  
“我没有……不，我是说——”维克托难得踌躇起来，有点尴尬地吞吞吐吐。  
“她没有把她的地址给我。”

没错，一次都没有。  
猪排饭小姐的信隔三差五地寄来——有时候一两个月，有时候更久——每次都是相似的信封，白底黑字的手写信纸，来自美国底特律的邮戳；然而不管是哪一封，都只有化名的日文落款，而没有任何其他个人信息。  
她的来信与任何粉丝来信都不一样，绝大多数时间都在写各种琐琐碎碎的小事：刚磨的冰刀不太习惯于是那一天在磨刀上花了半个多小时；3A的成功率终于过50%了；被日本留学生朋友带去了某个寿司店，那是在国外吃过的最好吃的寿司；新的限量海报终于到了今晚就挂起来，写真集托室友的福总共抢到了三本，好期待早点收到；欧锦和世锦赛的FS都非常精彩，没拿到金牌好可惜，后半的接续步用刃太棒了希望自己也能加把劲……  
好像根本没想过他会看到、更不指望会得到回应的来信，没有铺天盖地的热烈情话和告白，只在字里行间流露着青涩又绵长的执着和喜欢，纤细认真的英文字迹叩击他心门，落下轻轻一声响。  
你叫什么名字？几岁？是青少年选手吗？参加过国际赛事吗？我们有没有见过面？  
他好多次控制不住自己写下回信的冲动，然而他所知道的、薄薄信纸的另一端仅牵系一个城市的名字；然而他的粉丝完全不了解偶像这点小心思，只有化名的书信一封又一封，如同写满心事扔进海里的单向漂流瓶，于是他也就只能一次又一次把刚开头的回信揉成团，内容不甚重要，起头的称呼也只有不知所谓的“亲爱的炸猪排盖饭小姐”而已。  
然而这是第一次。  
有生以来第一次，名叫维克托•尼基福罗夫的人心里，第一次出现“花样滑冰”之外的、并非虚无缥缈的东西——  
后来的机缘来自于将近两年之后，某次一时兴起的网页浏览。  
那时他刚卫冕GPF、俄锦赛和欧锦赛冠军，全世界都在期待着他的第二个大满贯，媒体采访时附加了他这一赛季FS的练习视频——为了世锦赛特意完善过的版本；他上SNS的时候正好看到他的英文应援主页在转载这个视频，底下一群狂喜乱舞的感叹号。  
他本来没想要点开的。  
“坐等技术分析@长谷津的炸猪排盖饭！！”  
“等技术分析+1，我维生日过后她好像就没出现过了@长谷津的炸猪排盖饭”  
“求问我维这套fs改动过后连接动作的难度是不是更高了？不是很能确定@长谷津的炸猪排盖饭”  
……  
那几个熟悉的日文符号让他心头一跳，连忙点开链接里的主页。  
注册4年，发言数35条，性别未知，所在地未知。  
然而粉丝数高达七万。  
他翻开第一条发言，首先被附图里面规模惊人的生日阵和密密麻麻的自己的照片吓了一跳——  
“今年不在国内，是拜托家里人帮忙摆的。祝维克托24岁生日快乐！[笑.jpg]”  
下面数千点赞九百多留言。  
“今年也是战斗力第一的猪排饭太太！！”  
“秒切的那个写真集太太居然有三本！！求卖给我一本多少钱都可以！！”  
“啊啊啊我维的蒂x尼代言海报啊啊啊啊啊太太是买了多少东西能有五张啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“每年看到太太那张小仙女维克托海报都想抢过来[大哭.jpg]”  
再下面一条发言发布于他生日前一天。  
“本赛季维克托FS《the origin of love》的步法细节分析（GPF版本），总算在维克托生日前完成了。[网页链接]”  
后面的地址是一个他的英文应援论坛的技术分析区帖子。  
他花了大半个晚上浏览那些署名为“长谷津的炸猪排盖饭”的帖子；这个ID在论坛里发帖不多，除了一小部分周边交易区的发帖之外基本上都是他各个赛季的sp跟fs分析；除去正文之外的发言少得可怜，几乎都是在回答花滑技术上的疑问，作为一个粉丝对花样滑冰的了解程度让身为职业选手的他都不由得惊讶。  
他有了一个猜测。  
尽管除了名字相似之外没有任何依据，然而强烈的好奇心驱使着他去注册论坛账号，搜索出他感兴趣的那个名字点下关注，迫不及待拉出私信页面……却在敲下第一个字母时忽然冷静下来。  
他要说什么？他能说什么？  
你好我是维克托•尼基福罗夫，请问你跟一直寄信给我的炸猪排饭小姐是不是同一个人？  
他漫无目的地闲逛为了应援他而创立的论坛——这个地方的每一个细微的角落都充满了对他的喜爱与告白，他看着版头上那张硬照，却感觉像在看着一个完全不认识的人——直至他重新进入技术分析区，点开最上面一个署名长谷津的炸猪排盖饭、他本赛季FS的分析贴。  
“这是一首描写soulmate的曲目，维克托在这里面饰演了一个追寻自己另一半的主人公；但与其说是在寻找爱人，倒不如说更像是在寻找‘另一个自己’。”  
他原本疏松随意地上扬着的嘴角在看到全文第一段时稍稍一顿，然后慢慢放平。  
“这里是一个拖刀，起来接开式莫霍克，垫了一步之后单足阿克塞尔进4S，非常特别的进入。”  
“提刀燕式——莫霍克——乔克塔——变刃——转三进4F，4F后面本来的双三非常非常合乐（见之前GP美国站分析，这一站我是在现场看的，对这里印象很深），GPF这次的话因为手触地慢了半拍很可惜，但是维克托临场调整成了一个转三加小跳，刚好切上最后一拍，观感特别好。”  
“这是高潮前旋律最舒展的一段，表现主人公终于与另一半自己相遇的安宁和喜悦，动作是甜甜圈接莫霍克——变刃大一字——鲍步（这里特写镜头的笑容很美），后面燕式旋转进3S……”  
这是一篇认真严谨的步法分析，却又跟单纯的步法分析大相径庭——并非单纯地罗列技术名词，却似乎更专注于步法与旋律、乃至感情表达的融合；他沉默着看到最后——最后一段是简要的总结，评价这个版本比起分站赛的两次明显要更加成熟流畅，同时也还有一定提升空间——他看见正文下面还有评论，便继续往下拉。  
“谢谢分析！帮大忙了！”  
“只是很随便的分析而已，谢谢你喜欢！[微笑.jpg]”  
“这一次也辛苦了！想请问一下最后的联合旋转到结束动作之间是步法吗？不是普通滑行？”  
“是的，中间有一个乔克塔，你仔细看看变刃。”  
“谢谢炸猪排饭太太！爸爸妈妈终于决定陪我去看世锦赛了！非常期待现场见证维恰第二次大满贯！”  
“我也会去，非常期待。[微笑.jpg]”  
直到倒数第二条。这个留言者提了个与众不同的问题。  
“想知道你说维克托的这个节目‘还有一定提升空间’，你觉得哪里还可以改进呢？”  
“我有点吃惊你会这样问，但这只是一个想法。”作者的回复看起来有点局促和羞涩，“我只是一个随处可见的粉丝而已。”  
“这个不要紧呀，太太你已经非常专业了！”提问的人看起来确实想获得一个答案，“只是想知道如果是从你的角度出发的话，你觉得哪里可以更进一步？”  
“嗯……大概是最后一段高潮前面吧，那个鲍步那里。”  
看到“ina bauer”的时候他呼吸一滞，感觉心跳都停了半拍。  
“那里啊，太太的话觉得怎样可以更好？”  
“我的话，也许会在鲍步后面接一个Hydroblading吧？”  
鲍步接Hydroblading？  
他的目光凝固在那几个简单明了的单词上面，他的炸猪排饭小姐——不，管他的这两个到底是不是同一个人——绝对不会知道他曾经在这里苦恼了多久最后毫无办法地在鲍步和燕式旋转之间放入简单的滑行……但是Hydroblading？这个衔接从来没有在他脑子里出现过。  
不，不光是他没想到……他快速想象了一下预期的效果，这是个非常值得尝试的方案，因为根本从来没有人这么做过——  
那天晚上他用雅科夫特地留给他的钥匙打开了冰场的门，在里面反复练习到深夜；只开了寥寥数盏顶灯的、空旷的冰场里一遍又一遍循环播放着早已熟稔于心的乐曲，他结束鲍步后俯身旋转，右脚冰刀在冰面上划过长长的弧线，双手轻柔地抚过冰面，随着渐渐高昂的旋律直起身接上燕式旋转的瞬间，恍惚感觉内心被一种崭新的，而又庞大的温暖和光亮逐步充满。  
他总是觉得他的自由滑欠缺了什么东西，他在构思编舞的时候修改过无数次，然而始终无法掌握“与自己的另一半合而为一”的心情。  
直到此刻，这一步终于走到尽头。  
他迫不及待想要把这个节目带到全世界的聚光灯之下——毫无疑问，他相信他的猪排饭小姐一定会看见——  
她甚至会在现场看见。  
到了那一刻，到你认出这个动作的那一刻——我能够知道你是谁了吗？

出发去世锦赛前一周，他又收到了猪排饭小姐的信件。  
近期来信的频率有所降低，他收到上一封信已经是半年前的事情，于是拆阅信件本身承载了越来越多的喜悦和期待。他随手拨开被汗水浸透而一绺绺贴在额头上的刘海，靠在冰场围栏上撕开信封。  
白色信纸展开，露出熟悉的英文字迹——尽管比起最初来说明显笔画已经熟练很多，笔划棱角依然不甚分明，连单词末尾勾起的线条都是柔和轻盈的，像是阳光下的猫软软地伸着懒腰——他被自己毫不相关的联想逗得发笑，觉得内心已经许久不曾感到如此雀跃和温暖了。  
“亲爱的维克托：你好！上一次给你写信好像已经是好几个月前的事情了。明明以前最多的时候一个月能寄出好几封的——不过可能也与那时候用的是日文有关吧。以前大概也想象不到自己能连续那么久都不写一封信，毕竟我已经这样频繁地写了好些年了。哈哈。  
“不过，过去的这将近半年……老实说，对于我来说可以说是举步维艰。  
“我觉得是我太害怕失败了——为了追求节目的完美必须要增加训练时间，难得一次all clean的时候教练总说如果能把这个状态拿到赛场上就是巨大的成功，然而事实上我跳跃成功率就算在练习里都不稳定得可怕。这学期的课程很紧，出勤天数扣掉训练时间只能算是勉勉强强；可是我知道我只能坚持下去……我是为了花样滑冰来到这里的，已经舍弃了那么多，付出了那么多努力和汗水，如果不成功就没有任何意义。  
“过去几个月为了备战比赛时间一直很紧张，托高强度训练的福我的技术动作可以说已经稳定在这么多年来的最好水平了，然而与之相反的是我的心态也是这么多年来最糟糕的……我太患得患失了，这些我都知道，可是于事无补，无论怎样努力到了比赛只要一站上冰面我大脑就一片空白。就跟眼皮底下那片空荡荡的冰场一样。”  
透过纸张都仿佛能感受到随着寒意渗入全身每一个毛孔的紧张感……真是久违的感觉啊，毕竟就算是现在的冰上帝王维克托•尼基福罗夫也曾经有过少年时代一上冰就全身僵硬、自由滑连着五跳全空的往事呢——  
“因为这个原因我丢了最关键的一场自由滑，没能进入决赛。  
“不过这个毕竟已经过去了。后来大概由于这一次败北，紧接着的地区赛我反而没有出现太多失误，虽然不是很大的赛事，但这是我第一次拿到这个赛事的金牌；这块金牌赋予了我两场更大规模比赛的参赛资格，而后一场比赛是最重要的，由于前一场只拿到第7，我这段时间都在为了后面这场比赛全力训练。  
“无论如何我都想要做到……我想看看如果完美发挥的话，自己能走到什么地方。  
“对不起，好像自顾自地说了很多严肃的话呢。可是想想如果是维克托的话，对待花样滑冰一定是世界上最认真的吧，一定比我要更加努力，付出的也一定比我多得多——所以我也必须要变得更加出色——光是这一点，已经能给予我无限的勇气了。”  
……  
“我犹豫了很久要不要这么说……不过都已经说了那么多自私的话，最后就让我更自私一点吧——请求你祝福我取得问心无愧的战绩——这是我成为花滑选手以来最最重要的一场比赛，至少这一次我渴望能战胜过去的自己……”  
雅科夫•菲尔茨曼隔着半个冰场注视着训练中场休息的爱徒，他的维恰很久没露出过那么愉快又明亮的表情了，虽然不知道从何时开始就紧紧地抿住了嘴唇，这多少让他有点在意；然而片刻后维恰忽然又展颜微笑，那个笑容让他整个人都显得柔和起来，眼睛里却亮着灼灼的坚定的光，他垂下眼慢慢靠近手上薄薄的信纸，认真又郑重地在最末尾的落款处印下一个轻吻——  
然后他把那张纸小心地折起来收好，朝雅科夫挥了挥手。  
“雅科夫！我先从自由滑开始可以吗？”  
他们本来的预定是短节目的练习——然而雅科夫审视了他片刻便表示了首肯：“随你喜欢，不过你得先把刚改动的那里多滑几遍给我看看。”  
“好！”他答应着，取下刀套滑入冰场。  
有种无法名状的满足和惊喜在他胸腔里蓬勃跃动，这是他的猪排饭小姐第一次提及想要从他这里获得的东西；除了马卡钦之外还从未有人如此明确地表达过对他的需要和渴求，这让他感觉脸红心跳，却又十分快乐与新鲜。  
他一遍又一遍咀嚼着那可爱又直率的话语，然后无意识地露出微笑。  
我已经等不及想要见到你了——带着这套节目，以及你想要的祝福和别的所有——

一周之后，他们飞往世锦赛举办地都灵。  
来自世界各国的大小镜头从他下机的那一刻开始便聚焦在他身上，操着不同口音英语的记者迫不及待向他抛出问题，所有人都很关心他是否会为了卫冕和第二次大满贯拿出难度更高的节目编排，他边卖关子边歪着头微笑，无数闪光灯便闪得人睁不开眼；接着是前来接机的大批粉丝，女孩子们用鲜花、玩偶和条幅把他簇拥起来，个个兴奋地红着脸颊叫着维恰，他走上去接过递来的卡片一一签名，其中不乏多年来他去哪就跟到哪以至于他一眼就能从人群里认出来的死忠粉，他十万伏特地笑着朝她们挥挥手，人群里立马爆发出热烈的尖叫。  
他们最终花了将近一小时才乘上机场到世锦赛官方酒店的大巴，同属雅科夫门下、今年刚升组的米拉把靠窗的座位让给他，他坐过去朝车窗外的粉丝递了个飞吻，缓缓关上的车门将女孩们听上去几乎要昏厥的欢呼隔绝在了外面。  
他拉上窗帘，然后慢慢放平一直上扬着的嘴角。  
只要他笑着，似乎就没有人会注意到他有一点小感冒，而且刚刚结束伴随着轻度晕机的十几小时飞行。  
汽车开动，他闭上眼，尝试着去想刚才围绕着他的粉丝，世界各国的女孩子，不同的发色不同的相貌相同的目光和笑容——那能让他被闪光灯和各种问题连环轰炸的大脑变得轻松一些——他为她们所爱，即便她们对他来说只是陌生人……  
包括他的猪排饭小姐。  
他想起他那天浏览的论坛——他不知道她的长相和名字，但她说她会来世锦赛。  
刚刚她也来接机了吗？还是说仍然奔波在路上，希望赶上赛前公开训练或者第一天的短节目比赛？  
他试着想象那个人的样子；也许比欧洲人要娇小纤细一些，又有着滑冰选手修长而柔韧的身体和手脚；柔软的黑发，略带羞涩的深色眼睛，笑起来的时候会亮闪闪地流动着快乐的光；到了他们见面的时候……  
如果他站在她面前，她会像每一个他的粉丝一样兴奋地扑过来吗？  
他想起抽屉里那一叠没有回邮地址的书信，从未出现过真名的信件署名……输入的内容被他一行行删除最后留下一片空白的论坛私信对话框，乃至只写了“亲爱的炸猪排盖饭小姐”的开头就被团成纸团的回信。  
他的猪排饭小姐也许根本不会走近他，他在朦胧的睡意中恍惚想着。  
也许只会站在人群的最外围，远远地、不即不离地注视着他，把只会在他看不见的地方流露的憧憬和爱意都藏在褐色近黑的双眼里——  
他能记得的只有最后这一个念头，随后便抵着车窗，在隐约的偏头痛里陷入了不那么安稳的睡眠。  
两天的公开训练之后是男单短节目的角逐，之前的小状况并未影响他的竞技状态。这赛季的短节目是一首节奏轻快富含爱尔兰风情的舞曲，他在全场观众的掌声中无失误完成了它，短节目五组战罢毫无疑问地名列第一。  
几乎所有人都能看出他状态很好——事实上这几乎是他本赛季最巅峰的时刻，他滑行的姿态干脆、利落而轻盈，膝盖的旧伤好像完全不存在，这让他得以毫不费力地呈现节目里那些紧凑复杂到匪夷所思的步法；他的四周跳游刃有余得仿佛永远不会摔，三周跳更像是直接从冰面上拔起来的一样，他即使不面对着镜头也总是不自觉地露出淡淡微笑，梳理整齐的银发后面湛蓝双眼熠熠生辉。  
他轻快地掠过修整完美的冰面，心情愉悦地来了个4T3T3Lo，引来看台上一片热烈的掌声和欢呼；强烈的向往与期待情绪贯穿了整个自由滑当天上午的公开练习，并在他傍晚到达场馆更衣室换上考斯腾时到达顶峰。  
他曾经花了一晚上熟悉他的鲍步接Hydroblading，并在接下来的一周里无数次反复练习直到它与旋律以及他的情绪完全契合、甚至连在冰面上留下的弧线都足够优美，而他现在——就是现在，终于要把这个节目带到让它完美的那个人面前了。  
雅科夫和更早上场的格奥尔基已经到场边去，他独自一人，多少有点无所事事。自由滑眼下进行到第三组，距离他的第五组出场还有一段时间。更衣室外面的通道里聚集着不少人，他想找个人少些的地方，于是走出更衣室后就边活动手脚边慢慢往前走，折往朝向后台更深处的拐角。  
这条通道比起另一边人明显少很多，只有两三个挂着通行证的工作人员围在壁挂电视旁观看场上的实况直播，他本打算路过，却忽然在屏幕前停下脚步。  
首先听到的是犹如透过彩色玻璃窗的阳光一样，清澈透亮的钢琴声。  
一个黑色短发往后梳成背头的青年刚刚开始他的自由滑表演，看上去骨架纤细，年纪很轻大概刚刚升组；他随着前奏慢慢抬起头睁开眼，湿润的红褐色双眼里蕴含着无限寥落与思念，让维克托的心猛然跳漏了一拍。  
极致温柔舒展的旋律，从青年扬起的手臂、轻盈的旋转乃至精致的步法里，潺潺流淌而出。  
他目不转睛地盯着屏幕里的人——青年背身滑行，一个转三——又一个转三，然后精准地随着钢琴落下的一个重音点冰跃起……  
“唉呀！”  
围观的人发出叹息声；从起跳动作来看大概是个4T，但是毫无疑问地跳空了——所幸青年没有任何迟疑，跳空落地的瞬间已经稳住身体，随即接上燕式旋转。  
旋转很好，看得出功底扎实，芭蕾基础应该也很不错，跳跃估计是因为太紧张。他在心里作出了评价。  
……但是这个紧张的程度也太过了吧？  
看着青年又一次失误，这次是扶冰了，加上前面一共已经跳空三次触地一次……他不知不觉地紧紧抿起了唇。  
然而有什么东西——没有他碾压性的实力水平，却更为细腻，也更加真实动人的东西，蕴藏在每一个音符乃至那人的每一个举手投足里，让他根本无法移开眼睛——  
旋律随着透亮悠扬的女声进入高潮，完美的大一字接3A接大一字引来全场热烈的掌声，青年的身姿犹如从指尖倏忽掠过的风，柔软的黑发在空中划过美丽的弧度，渐变浅色考斯腾边缘的荷叶边随着动作翻飞而起，那让他看上去如同一只振翅而飞的蝴蝶、又或是别的更加灵动轻盈的生物；歌曲很快抵达高潮后纯钢琴的、缓慢抒情的间奏，他仰起头露出轻笑，如同在记忆里触摸曾经的恋人那绯红的脸颊，柔韧腰身逐渐后仰进入一个鲍步，随后左脚冰刀转过一个极小的圆弧，倾身双手扶冰——  
银色冰鞋在冰面划下弯曲大弧线的瞬间维克托大脑一片空白。  
一个Hydroblading。  
从来没在正式比赛中出现过的，鲍步后接Hydroblading。  
乐曲慢慢走向结束，屏幕下方打出选手资料框。  
胜生勇利，来自日本，20岁，曲名《Missing you》。  
一直在他胸腔里甜蜜又轻快地跳动着的什么东西失去了支撑，在一声听不见的闷响之后慢慢沉下来，直至彻底归于死寂。  
二十分钟后第五组六练时间到，他出现在了雅科夫面前。  
总教练接过他的冰鞋刀套，几乎是立即就发现最近心情一直雀跃得出奇的爱徒身上，有什么东西彻底改变了。  
近日里那种甘美而纯粹、甚至带有一点稚气的光芒已经彻底消失，让那双蓝眼睛一下子黯淡下来；然而维克托没有说任何东西，只是一如既往平静地踏上冰面，开始赛前热身。  
最后他只在表演开始前对他说了一句话。  
“雅科夫，自由滑我要用回欧锦赛的版本。”  
他没等他的回答，径直转身滑向冰场中央。  
旋律响起。  
他完成了每一个跳跃，所有的旋转，乃至所有的步法，一切都近乎完美无缺。  
音乐停止的瞬间，观众几乎全部起立，为他的第二个世锦赛冠军、以及第二次大满贯鼓掌欢呼。  
聚光灯打在他身上，无数鲜花和玩偶落在他脚边，他喘着气维持着最后的结束动作，左手按在胸口，右手手掌朝上向前伸出，如同在等什么人把手放入他的掌心。  
而他指尖所指的方向空空荡荡，一个人都没有。

一天之后，他带着他的金牌登上返回圣彼得堡的航班。  
名叫胜生勇利的日本选手没有受邀参加表演滑，甚至于答谢晚宴也完全不见人影，他试图在这期间与对方搭话的计划彻底落空；加上前一天并未拿出最完美的演出，还不得不被各路人士用香槟和点心包围起来，笑容满面地虚实试探进退逢迎整整一晚上，到了回程路上心情也实在明朗不到哪去，飞机起飞不久便困意上头，径直靠向座椅靠背。  
然而明明身心俱疲，大脑中的思绪却依旧无比清晰。  
他想起自由滑赛前，灯光并不明朗的通道里壁挂的转播电视，纤细的东方男孩在小小的屏幕里旋转飞舞，漂亮舒展的舞步被回忆自动处理成慢放镜头，在脑海里一次又一次往复播放——  
进入跳跃的精准步伐，节奏紧凑变化多样的编排接续步，细腻丰富的手臂动作……那个鲍步后接Hydroblading。  
极致舒展，温柔又蕴含着悲伤和怀念的姿态，犹如划过夜空的火流星，在光彩夺目的一瞬间之后就隐没在了并不抢眼的最终得分里，却在他内心深处落地生根，燃点起一星摇曳不熄的灯火，每当他回想起那短短的一刹那，喷薄而出的深沉情感、乃至名叫胜生勇利的陌生表演者眼中饱含的眷恋却又释然的笑意，便犹如温暖磅礴的潮水，一次又一次将他的心彻底淹没。  
每一个干净的音符里，每一缕穿过柔软黑色发丝的风里，仿佛都传来亚洲青年的低语。  
我曾憧憬过你，即使我们已经再也没有可能——  
比他更先一步拿出这个编排的表演者，有着他即使排演千万次也无法表现出来的东西。那并非是世界上独一无二的情感，然而它却赋予了这个第一次在现实中呈现的步法组合无法复制的感情深度与瞬间技惊四座的夺目光辉。  
他想起当时站在转播屏幕前的自己，那时候他刚从震惊中反应过来，然后几乎在瞬间作出决定——他不会将一个尚未尽善尽美的动作带上世锦赛赛场，即使已经为此付出无数心血，也意味着长久以来的喜悦与期待都将彻底落空。  
这毫无疑问让他感到强烈的挫败与失落，然而即使如此，他心中的赞叹和惊艳依旧未曾减弱分毫。  
它从来没在正式赛事上出现过；它那么崭新，那么动人，那么美。  
世界上大概没有比维克托•尼基福罗夫更热衷于从花样滑冰里挖掘新鲜感的人了。  
回到圣彼得堡，他迎来两周的短暂休假——这段时间被各种采访、代言活动以及必要的身体检查等等行程挤占，最终能完全清闲下来的只有短短数日而已；饶是他平时生活习惯再好，到了这时候还是直接打回原形，早上醒来喝杯咖啡便直接从躺床改成躺沙发，马卡钦屁颠屁颠凑上来闻闻他，巨型泥鳅一样拱到他怀里，他拿着手机边刷SNS边揉狗头，爱犬比他更高的体温往往让他犯困，困意上头了就不知不觉睡过去。马卡钦又厚又重地覆盖着他，呼呼地跟着他睡，犹如一条长毛的毛绒暖毯；等他睡醒经常已经到下午，只要稍微一动作马卡钦便忽一下爬起来，睁着圆圆亮亮的双眼，只要他抬手摸摸，便迫不及待依偎进他颈窝，等待他把还带着睡意的亲吻印上她的额头。  
这几天里，他见缝插针地看了胜生勇利世锦赛短节目与自由滑的视频，乃至他上一赛季大奖赛分站、全日本锦标赛与四大洲锦标赛的全部比赛录像。  
最后他的目光停在了某一个视频上面。  
那是胜生勇利上赛季的表演滑《Storia》，最吸引他的日锦赛版本。  
日锦赛几乎是胜生勇利前一赛季发挥得最好的比赛，短节目无失误，自由滑仅有一个3F触地，再加上全数达到4级评定的步法跟一如既往出色的PCS分数，胜生在那场全国比赛中以遥遥领先第二名将近三十分的总分夺冠——几乎等于他的世锦赛得分与今年银牌得主的差值。这似乎赋予了——至少是短时间内赋予了胜生足够的信心，这让他在次日晚间的答谢表演上最后一个登场时显得神采奕奕，比世锦赛的时候看上去更加充满国家王牌选手的自信和风姿。  
这是一首节奏轻快又不失庄重的乐曲，富有东方传统古典感的鼓点贯穿始终，高潮过后的间奏是悠扬飘逸而充满透明感的长笛——他是如此喜欢这一段以致于已经把曲子下载到手机里了——胜生穿着类似改良和服的交领考斯腾，纯白上衣缀满人造水晶与珠片，旋转时喇叭形的袖口与衣服下摆便如同裙裾一般飞扬着展开；没有任何硬性技术要求的表演滑显然给了胜生充分的空间去展现他灵活精巧的步法和拥有漂亮弧线的滑行，无论是高潮段的直线步还是贯穿一整段间奏的编排接续步都十分夺人眼球，而后表演者十分从容地进入一个甜甜圈接半贝尔曼，结束旋转后一小段快速的单足串，最后是包含一个微小变刃的莫霍克，随着末尾的高潮提刀燕式掠过大半冰场。  
聚光灯紧紧追随着他，在冰面上轻盈飞舞的东方男孩如同展开双翼的白鸟，无论是旋转时宛如祈祷一般向天空伸出手臂的身姿还是清秀脸庞上干净清澈的笑容，无不闪耀着让人移不开视线的璀璨光彩——  
他把这个节目重复看了十几次，才终于静下心来，重新把进度条拉到接续步的段落。  
某种奇异的熟悉与亲切感激起他的好奇心，他甚至找了好几个不同的转播版本，将这场表演滑从头到尾仔细研究了一遍。  
这个他素不相识的、甚至还没真正见过面的表演者身上，却蕴含着数不清的、与过去的他极其相似的东西：流畅爽利的滑行路线，标准步里总爱加点变刃之类小花样的步法，每次进入燕式旋转前短促地划个深刃小圆弧的习惯……旁人大概根本不会注意到这些细节，他却无比熟知往不过脑子都能做出来的标准步法里加小动作的乐趣——乃至燕式旋转时，绷紧脚背之前那一道内刃弧线，能让姿态看上去更飘逸华丽的小诀窍。  
喜爱他滑冰风格的选手很多，可他从未想过会遇到一个人，他看着他，就犹如看着过去的自己——  
不，不光如此。  
他看着那个一晃即过的变刃莫霍克，乍看细腻清爽却十分上难度的步法，托东亚人纤细身材的福甚至比他处理得还更轻巧漂亮，然而要在高速滑行中达到这样的流畅度及乐曲契合度，不光仰仗扎实的基本功与敏感的艺术细胞，还该归功于无数次模仿、研究，乃至重复练习……  
可是这也有点太浪费了。他在心里叹了口气。  
胜生勇利的步法风格上有着太多与他重合的小东西，然而他们的选曲大相径庭——他的曲子多半是量身定做，中快速度节奏鲜明的弦乐与设计新颖变化多样的编排接续步是天作之合；而胜生勇利的比赛曲目则几乎全都是轻柔舒展、旋律清凉透澈的抒情音乐，加之步法设计在他眼中多有不够精细之处，难免一套节目中只有寥寥几个细节能大放异彩。  
他有点不甘心地翻了个身。  
为什么不换一下曲子呢？明明完全有能力滑出4级评定的步法——为什么不来首快速而热情的舞曲？这说不定会意外地适合他！还有……  
似乎是忽然间想起了什么，他爬起来从抽屉里翻出一个信封。  
那是世锦赛前收到的，猪排饭小姐最近的来信。  
GP分站失利，日锦赛夺冠，四大洲排名第七什么的……这情节怎么好像这么眼熟呢？  
“汪！”  
马卡钦摇了半天尾巴都被彻底无视，少不得直接叫出声音；他抬起头看见饭桌旁边空空如也的狗粮碗，连忙放下还没抽出来的信，起身过去加满。  
这是他的最后一天休息日。  
次日他恢复日常练习，同时开始新一赛季的编舞工作，即使再有兴趣，也不再有闲暇去为只知道名字的另一位选手感到惋惜……亦或是对猪排饭“小姐”的真实身份作出什么更大胆的猜测。  
在得到确切的证据之前，他唯有期盼对方的下一封来信能早日到来。

半个月之后。  
他短节目的编排很顺利，然而自由滑却从一开始就陷入了僵局。  
要选用什么主题？有什么主题是自己从未选择过、能让观众耳目一新的？要设计什么没出现过的步法和衔接？观众会更希望从自己身上看到什么？自己设想的一切能否毫无保留地展现在冰面之上？  
他思考了很多很多，有关于爱的主题，有关于沉默的爱、求而不得的爱、终于得到而不愿放手的爱——  
每当他想起这些，胜生那感情充沛的、兼顾柔美与力度的舞姿总停留在脑海里挥之不去。  
他甚至好几次独自一人待在芭蕾舞室里，Missing you的旋律一次又一次循环往复，他面对巨大的落地镜模仿日本选手的舞蹈与旋转，试图体察对方表演时的心境——胜生仿佛正向他从前的恋人诉说着曾经的喜欢与憧憬，然而带着微笑的双眼里青涩懵懂的爱意又仿佛他们从未正式相爱，一切都只是他早已深藏心底的追忆和怀念；她已嫁作他人妇，而昔日如履薄冰的少年终于能够敞开心胸，将这一场没有结果的暗恋娓娓道来——  
他尝试去回忆自己的第一任女友——那是他十七岁卫冕世青赛冠军那一年，青春年华的少女有着柔顺的金色长卷发和碧绿色眼睛，她是他的粉丝，也是曾与他合作的作曲家的小女儿；他夺冠时她在场边为他献上花冠，他们在全球媒体的镜头前拥抱，而当评论家将他们形容成天造地设的一对时，并未预料到他们的恋情仅仅持续了三个月。  
“维恰当初同意跟我交往，只是因为我向你告白了而已。花样滑冰才是维恰真正的爱人吧？”  
他仰躺在舞室的木地板上看着天花板，觉得他当年直率又极富洞察力的恋人说的都是对的。  
他为她所爱，为世界上无数的人所爱，自己却从未爱上过谁。  
还从未真正爱过一个人的他，无法体察患得患失的纠缠与思念，自然也无从得知灵魂相依的幸福和喜悦——  
几天之后，他与莉莉娅介绍的作曲家的第一次见面。  
那位来自匈牙利的作曲家兼小提琴家问他：“你想要表现怎样的主题？”  
他注视着洁白的冰场给出了回答：“我要把这个节目献给花样滑冰本身。”  
两个月后他收到了曲子最终版本的CD，五个月后，他把这个名为《Ice Symphony》的节目带上了他人生中第二次奥运会的赛场。  
四年前他在巨大的压力之下名列第三，这一届奥运会被无数媒体渲染成他的复仇之战。  
花样滑冰团体赛事是这套包含最难的4Lz、合计四个四周跳的自由滑节目的首次亮相。  
不同于他曾经试图表现的人之爱，饱含忠诚祭献之情的神之爱成为了献给这片冰场、乃至献给花样滑冰之神的最高礼赞。  
他带领俄罗斯国家队一雪前耻拿下花样滑冰团体冠军，随后自己也在男单赛事夺金。俄罗斯媒体铺天盖地将溢美之词统统堆到他身上，人们开始称呼他为“祖国的英雄”  
“维恰是俄罗斯为之骄傲的儿子。”  
他们这样说着。  
那之后，这个节目一次又一次地刷新着他的自由滑得分世界纪录。  
从分站赛到总决赛，乃至各种大小赛事，只要参赛选手名单里有他，金牌无一旁落。  
直至赛季末尾的世锦赛。  
正值职业生涯巅峰的23岁瑞士选手克里斯•贾科梅蒂成为他三连冠道路上的最大威胁——加上其他人状态也好得出奇，世界排名前十的顶尖选手几乎全部无失误完成节目，所有的压力都落在了压轴登场的他身上。  
而他一如既往地平静，看上去跟平时没有任何不同。  
——如果在接下来的四分半钟里，他没有擅自把四周跳的数目增加到五个的话。  
分数出来时全场的观众都陷入了疯狂，然而世锦赛三连冠霸主根本没有向观众致意的余裕——从回到场边那一刻起雅科夫就把他拽到kc区、将外套丢到他肩上然后开始破口大骂，他一言不发乖乖挨训，只是眼里依旧亮亮地带着笑，仿佛当年擅自在青少年组上四周跳，赛后被雅科夫拎下冰场恨不得当众暴揍一顿的小毛孩。  
不管怎样，一切都已尘埃落定。  
力压克里斯成就三连冠之后，他亲吻冰面的照片登上了几乎所有新闻的头条。  
他们说，“维克托•尼基福罗夫谈及这一赛季自由滑主题的时候说这是献给花样滑冰之神的赞歌，不过现在，他似乎已经成为了花滑之神本身。”  
他关掉看到一半的新闻，丢开手机，再度踏上冰面。  
最伟大的赛季结束，等待着他的是新的开始。

变数出现在之后的休赛期。  
雅科夫世锦赛后的当场爆发并非没有理由；他已经是将近26岁的老将，在毫无准备的情况下将自由滑原本前二后二的四周跳编组改成前二后三本来就非常冒险，从kc区下来回到后台，老教练冷静一些之后问他有没有哪里不舒服，他老老实实指了指腰。  
小小一个动作让雅科夫的脸瞬间绷回了迎接他下场时的状态。  
“最后那个4T，”他解释说，“落地的时候轴有点歪了。”  
雅科夫没再对他发火——又或者是实在气到了极致不知道该怎么对他发火，昔日也年轻过的前俄罗斯花滑冠军摆了摆手表示知道了，然后在颁奖仪式和新闻发布会之后把他连夜押去检查。  
那是个老问题，曾经也是个不算太大的问题毕竟很多花滑运动员都会有，然而当他的年龄与之一起摆上台面，原来的小问题开始变得逐渐难以忽视。  
一个月之后。  
那是一次普通的基础练习，他跳了个4F，然后毫无预兆地摔在了冰面上。  
他当然不是没摔过跤，倒不如说花滑选手训练中摔跤根本是家常便饭，然而毫无防备的剧烈疼痛以及身体撞击冰场的巨大冲击力让他整个人都摔得有点懵，以致于没能立即爬起来。  
一瞬间的惊呼与寂静之后，以格奥尔基和米拉为首的队友们都冲向了他。  
他随即被扶下冰场送去医院，经过一系列检查之后他的主治医生拿着MRI结果告诉他：“我很遗憾现在你需要立即手术，尼基福罗夫。”  
“嗯，我知道了，”他把目光无目的地聚焦在那几张黑白的胶片上——虽然他完全看不懂它们，“我要停止训练多久？”  
“基础训练的话停止一个月。”她说，“具体安排会进一步研究，大概三个月后能上冰。”  
他点点头，穿着白大褂的俄罗斯中年女性拿着病历走出病房。  
房门咔哒一声合上的时候他将视线投向窗外，春末圣彼得堡的天空，一如既往在泛着丝丝寒意的风里阴沉着，让整个城市都笼罩上一层淡淡的灰色；放在床头柜上的手机也一言不发地安静着，而随着他受伤的消息正式对外发布，它很快就会开始吵吵嚷嚷，一天二十四小时永不停歇。  
雅科夫在诊断结果出来后已经去跟他的经纪团队商量退出近期商演及召开新闻发布会的事宜，最迟72小时之内花滑男单三连冠霸主训练中意外受伤的新闻就将向花滑界投下一枚深水炸弹，并在各大社群网站掀起争论与风波。  
然而此刻——至少在圣彼得堡，单人病房里，他的身边却弥漫着极致的静寂。  
没有音乐，没有冰刀划过冰场的声音，没有滑行时掠过耳边的风，没有盛大的掌声和欢呼。  
他靠在床铺靠背上，慢慢握紧在暖气很足的室内依然冰凉的指尖。  
除了他以外，这里一个人也没有。

他毫无疑问很快接受了手术；术后雅科夫和他的主治医生召开了新闻发布会，向国内外媒体通告了这个消息。计划内多场商演的取消让粉丝们为之不安，但鉴于只要一切顺利他还是有充裕的时间备战年底的大奖赛，这个新闻除了引发一些针对他年龄的感慨之外，并没有在主流媒体平台上掀起什么波澜；他遍布全世界的粉丝圈子里倒是在热切讨论这个消息，他的instagram下面被各种关心和祝福塞得满满当当，虽然也不乏尼基福罗夫老了这样的发言，不过大部分人还是相信着他，并期盼他早日回归冰场。  
他翻了几页留言，不在意地笑了笑关上，顺手又丢了一张尤里•普利赛提坐在身边盯着电脑屏幕上那个Game over吹胡子瞪眼的照片上去。  
@viktor•nikiforov：又一次胜利yeahhhhhh！！[图片]  
相比起吵闹的外界，他的养伤生活平静得出奇。  
原本他对青少年组选手尤里•普利赛提的了解仅限于知道名字，然而短短的住院期间金发碧眼的十四岁同门小师弟却与他迅速熟络起来，没几天两个人已经发展成了坐在一个被窝里打联机游戏的关系；跟他年差超过十岁的小鬼几乎每天训练结束之后都会来——带着新的游戏或者是哪套曾被挑过毛病的步法的练习视频，偶尔注意到他放在床头、上面画满各种杂乱线条掺杂着步法和跳跃简写的笔记本，就有点疑惑地问他那是什么。  
“那个是商演？”  
他笑了笑，按亮手里的DV机。  
“不是——是下赛季的编舞哦，虽然还没能付诸实践就是了。”  
即使短暂地离开冰面，他的生活仍然被花样滑冰充满。  
大把的闲暇时间里他咬着笔杆思考下赛季的自由滑节目，新颖的衔接和步法想了一大堆，本子上写得满满，却一直没找到什么能让它们成为一个整体——即使将这些高难度动作全部摆到一起，它们也仅仅只是排了个队而已；这个节目尚且缺乏可称之为灵感或者主题的、与技术元素无关却必须存在的，主心骨一样的东西，以致于他只能从这些单调的字符里看出难度系数，然而试图为之构思舞蹈动作时，大脑里还是一片空白。  
他把初步动作编组发给一位合作过的俄裔作曲家，希望对方提供的demo能给他新的感悟；他第一次不得不在灵感方面求助旁人，这难免让人感到挫折与无奈。等待曲子的过程里缺乏编舞热情的时间过得更加百无聊赖，他翻出电脑里胜生上赛季的节目来看，看完一遍后又打开谷歌输进胜生勇利的名字。  
刚结束的赛季他史上第一次拿下了全部赛事的金牌，因此甚至有不少媒体在盘点中将这赛季称为维克托•尼基福罗夫的赛季；与他相比胜生的赛果则平淡得多，国际大赛中最引人注目的也不过是大奖赛分站因排名之差输给与之同分的选手未能晋级GPF，国内大赛倒是发挥稳定成功卫冕日锦赛冠军，因此国际网站关于他的报道并不多，甚至没有人注意到这个日本选手上赛季的短节目跟自由滑都新增了4S的编组。  
然而无缘GPF、世锦赛排十名前后的国际成绩与极不稳定的临场发挥，完全掩盖了一个会两种四周跳、旋转精湛擅长步法，艺术表现力极佳的选手身上蕴含的无限可能。  
他的视线久久停留于全日锦标赛报道里那张前三名合影的照片，脖颈上挂着金牌的胜生捧着花束站在中间绽放着灿烂笑容，闪闪发光的双眼似乎能透过屏幕一直看到他心里，在马卡钦不在身边的日子里，竟奇异地让他感觉到了一丝暖意。  
真希望下一次看到这个笑容，是你站在世界领奖台上的时刻——  
一个月之后他恢复陆上训练。然而只经过短短五天，再次因为突发的患部疼痛不得不入院。  
这一次，原定三个月的恢复时间无限期延长成了未知。   
相比起他刚受伤时舆论的平淡反应，所有人好像都一下子操心起他的伤情来；那一句“维克托•尼基福罗夫伤势有待评估，或缺席下届大奖赛”好像触及了全世界的命门，大小媒体削尖了脑袋往冰场钻，试图从选手和工作人员那里打听到他受伤的每一个不论真假的细节。评论家煞有介事地分析着他的实力和体力是否已经到达最终的巅峰、上个赛季的辉煌会不会成为绝响甚至有无可能就此退役，极其煽情的文字放到社群网站上引来粉丝们哭天喊地的激烈反响，一个半月前已经拿出悲观论调的人炫耀着自己的未卜先知，不少粉丝不愿面对这种打击纷纷脱饭，而他的支持者们……只能甩出他近日的INS截图显示自家偶像即使面对伤病依然心态良好。  
没错，即使住院他还是每天在发INS。  
伤势的反复非但没对他的情绪造成影响，他看上去比平时更从容轻快，甚至还带着点天真和稚气；他的笑容好像永远都那么活泼开朗，像是来看他的每个人都能给他带来什么天大的好消息似的，游戏输了满不在乎地摆摆手说重来，赢了就放纵地哈哈大笑直至因为太过吵闹被主治医生拿着病历夹子进来敲头；他会很感兴趣地浏览那些乱七八糟的评论文章乃至自己的粉丝论坛，甚至拉上尤里一起看，边看便笑话报纸上整天说得好像我立即就要宣布退役，以致于同门小师弟每次来都至少要待上两三个小时才有办法离开。  
于是最先发现问题的也是尤里•普利赛提。  
他总会不由自主想起几天前他游戏玩到一半到门外去接电话，过了好一会儿才回来的时候无意中看见如今有伤在身的三连冠霸主靠着支起的床，神情淡漠地注视着纸张上的动作编组的样子。  
没关掉背景音的游戏机放在他手边，而那双没多少光彩、更没有丝毫笑意的眼睛里，沉沉弥漫着如同暗夜一般、让人看不出悲喜的蓝色。  
“……喂，你真的没事吗维克托？”十四岁少年的心里到底藏不住事情，这晚上临走的时候，还是忍不住问了出来。  
“啊？什么事？”他家师兄莫名其妙地反问，一脸我什么都懂就是不告诉你的无辜委屈模样，“我天天待在这里无聊到要死了哦尤里！倒是你，别以为我不知道你背着雅科夫练4T哦？点冰要是还是以前那个样子我觉得你还是先练好你那个直线步——”  
“是哦我4T就是垃圾直线步也特别垃圾这么垃圾我这就滚去好好练习！”新晋世青赛银牌得主最讨厌他明摆着把他当小孩的态度，甩着剪成妹妹头的金发愤怒地摔门而去，“别想再见到我！臭老头！”  
病房里回归寂静之后他翻开笔记本电脑，点开还没关上的网页，那是他的一个英文粉丝论坛的页面。  
各国粉丝还在围绕他的伤势和下赛季去留进行着永无止境的争论，他强迫自己把注意力从那些帖子上移开，点进技术分析区。  
安静地悬挂在最上面的，是署名长谷津的炸猪排盖饭、一小时前刚刚发表的，他上赛季SP和FS的步法分析帖。  
“莫霍克——双三——后内摇滚步接4S。”  
“注意一下这里的莫霍克包含一个小变刃，处理得很干脆。”  
“上一次在维克托的节目里看到提刀燕式已经是好几年前了，不过最精彩的还是今年这个，跟小提琴独奏结合得非常好。”  
……  
两篇分析文章，加起来数千字，全都是最平实的分析，如同近日论坛与SNS上的各种争端都与之没有任何关系，仅仅在自由滑分析的最后说了一句：“期待维克托下赛季的节目。我们到时再见。”  
下面众多留言。  
“可是还不知道维克托今年能不能参赛？”  
“猪排饭太太一年出现一次发完分析就消失，要是我维退赛的话太太估计再也不会上了，伤感……”  
“不要这样啊！猪排饭太太粉龄起码十年了吧，她都退圈的话感觉我也爱不下去了——”  
“为什么猪排饭太太看上去对维克托下赛季还能出节目这么有信心啊，该不会太太没看新闻根本不知道我维受伤了？[大哭.jpg]”  
后面林林总总还有十几页，然而作者完全没有出现，更别提对哪一条留言作出回复；他也就不再往后翻下去，回到前面将分析部分慢慢重新看了一遍。  
原本如同被什么紧紧扼住的、无法喘息的喉咙与焦虑又躁动地跳跃着的心脏，在那一行行专业名词进入视野的同时，奇迹般地慢慢冷静下来。  
他闭上眼，想象着自己一个接一个地完成着那些早已成为身体本能的动作，风吹起他的银发，冰刀划过冰面响起熟悉而愉悦的声音；冥冥之中如同有一双手伸向他，引领他的心脱离身体的桎梏，自由自在地滑行飞舞着，一次一次旋转，又一次一次高高跃起，他不再感觉到疼痛，取而代之的是许久许久不曾感受过的轻盈和快乐。他朝那双手伸出手去，本能地想要亲近那仅存在于幻想中的热度与生命力——他握住它们了，然后……  
翌日，他收到了下赛季自由滑曲目用于练习的初版demo。  
他认真地听完了它，然后用记号笔在光碟上写下它的名字。  
《火鸟》。  
一周后他被准许下地；雅科夫来到医院，与主治医生及教练团队商量他下一步的训练和治疗计划——他们花了相当长的一段时间来确定各种细节并确保万无一失，结束后他从会议室出来，顺便到病房去探望自家不让人省心的爱徒。  
推开门的时候，所见的景象让他不由自主停住脚步。  
维克托背对着他站在窗边，风从大敞的窗户中灌进来，吹起拉开了一半的米色窗帘，也穿过他停驻在半空中的、如飞鸟扬开翅膀一般舒展着的修长十指。他宽松的病号服下摆随着动作提起，露出小半截清瘦而结实的腰身，身体的重心压在没受伤的那条腿上，另一条腿还戴着沉重的护具，然而立在圣彼得堡浅金色夕阳里的身姿看上去仍旧笔直而挺拔，尚未消逝的日光爱抚着他被风吹得有些凌乱的银发，让每一根发丝都染上如同跃动的火焰一般强烈而无比夺目的光彩。  
他的头稍微转过来，下颌收紧抬起，目光灼灼地定格在洒满阳光的指尖上，明明只是在确认新编组的自由滑动作，却更像在空旷无人的世界里，独自跳着向命运诉说着不屈与抗争的舞蹈；那光芒为他轮廓分明的侧脸镀上金边，从笔挺的鼻梁到紧抿着的嘴唇，再到线条利落的下巴和脖颈，近日萦绕在他身上的那些无法名状的焦灼、苦痛和不安都好像一瞬间褪去了，让他显得无所畏惧且无比骄傲，仿佛来自全世界的光辉都在为他加冕——  
老教练无声地关上门。  
那样的维恰为冰场而生，甚至也只为冰场而生……如同浴火展翼的火鸟一般，如果伤病将那片冰面从他生命里夺去，那么属于此刻这个维克托•尼基福罗夫的灵魂也必将迎来枯萎与死亡——

他出院那天，尤里和格奥尔基奉雅科夫命令来送他回公寓。  
“管好你那条腿！我拿得动！”尤里扛着大包小包，躲开他打算帮忙的手，凶神恶煞地冲他龇牙，“还有你脆弱的膝盖和腰！老头子！”  
“哇哦我好感动——”东西都被丢进后尾箱之后格奥尔基发动汽车驶出地下车库，尤里一脸不耐烦地啧了一声，掏出手机刷开SNS。  
“泰国选手？之前成人组好像还没有过泰国选手吧？”  
“什么？”他望着窗外，有点漫不经心地开口回应。  
“新闻说史上首位来自泰国的花样滑冰选手即将出战下赛季大奖赛分站。”尤里同样漫不经心地翻着网页，念新闻速报上的文字，“披集•朱拉暖。”  
那个陌生的名字里却包含让他觉得异常熟悉的读音，甚至让他心里重重一跳：“叫什么？”  
尤里把手机递给他，他近乎迫不及待地点开详细报道。  
“……来自泰国的男子单人花样滑冰选手披集•朱拉暖，18岁，成为泰国参战国际花样滑冰赛事的第一人……披集•朱拉暖师从切雷斯提诺•查尔蒂尼，过去三年间一直在底特律的主训练场进行花样滑冰训练。采访中朱拉暖称将把下赛季的节目献给祖国和人民，感谢他们长久以来的支持，也感谢切雷斯提诺教练及室友兼好友的日本选手胜生勇利对他的帮助……”  
“Yuri katsuki”的名字拼写进入视线的瞬间，他大脑里全部的思考能力都消失了。  
从未写上回邮地址的书信，从未透露过真名的落款，美国底特律的邮戳，披集，披集，披集……  
胜生勇利。  
到家后告别了尤里和格奥尔基、简单安抚过马卡钦，他略有点踉跄地慢慢走向书桌，拉开抽屉。  
他早该发现的，早在很多年前，他就应该要发现了——  
“上个月底的时候我多了个室友，是个来自泰国的青少年组选手，梦想是有一天能代表国家参战世界性赛事。”  
“前几天跟披集偷偷去冰场练了一晚上3F，结果第二天坐在前排睡着了，教授丢了三次粉笔才把我叫醒。”  
“挑战4T的时候摔得很惨。不知道为什么披集要用那么崇拜的眼神看着我，那让我有点不好意思……虽然现在来说还是妄想，不过如果有一天能像跳3A一样跳出来那就太好了。”  
……  
多年前的信纸被顺着折痕摊开，历经年岁也仅仅略有泛黄，如同单薄的蝴蝶翅膀一样翕动着，被他微微颤动的指尖捏出细小的褶皱。  
他的炸猪排盖饭小姐，他长久以来好奇着的、执念着的，为他带来温暖和光芒的她——不，他——他到底是怀着怎样的心情，多年如一日地写着自认为不会被看见的信、默默无声地追逐着他的步伐、喜欢着他以及他的一切，祈祷着他的成功，请求着他的祝福，一步一步走上世界的舞台，来到这个与他最为接近的地方？  
如果能够重返冰场，你还会为我感到惊喜吗？我还能给予你勇气和动力吗？你还会喜欢现在这个被伤病困扰着的，就算回到赛场可能也无法再回到从前的我吗？   
“呜呜？……”  
马卡钦仿佛敏锐地察觉到什么，吐着舌头挨近他，发出小小的呜咽声，用湿润冰凉的鼻尖摩擦他的脸颊；他深吸一口气抬起头，伸出手去搓揉着爱犬的头顶，在她蹭进怀里之后慢慢收紧手臂，将脸埋进她长而蓬松的棕色毛发里面。  
远离冰面四个月之后，他迎来第一次上冰训练。  
走进主训练场大门的时候，在门卫室值班的五十岁大婶叫住他，递过来一封信。  
“这里有给你的信，尼基福罗夫先生。”  
他点点头将那封信接过来；伊万大叔去年已经退休——从他还是刚会两周跳的小毛孩那时候开始已经在冰场工作的老门卫返回莫斯科的老家安享晚年，接替他的是这位刚长出白发的中年女性。她搓了搓手，有点局促地朝他笑笑：“老伊万交代我的，如果有这样子的信，要挑出来交给你。”  
“好的谢谢，以后也麻烦帮我把它们挑出来哦！”他眨眨眼，给了她一个灿烂的微笑，拿着信走向更衣室。  
然而，她只会生涩又带点敬畏地叫他尼基福罗夫先生。  
如今与他相识的人里，除了雅科夫，再也没有人会叫他维恰了。  
他来得非常早，经过清冰的冰面上几乎没有任何痕迹，四下一片寂静，他是冰场里唯一一个人；距离训练开始还有好一段时间，他做完准备运动，坐在长凳上把那封信掏出来。  
熟悉的白色航空信封，右上角标注着美国底特律的邮戳，时间是三个月以前。  
有种无法形容的感觉在他心里弥漫开来，他似乎是应该要觉得兴奋和惊喜的，毕竟他已经一年多没收到“猪排饭小姐”的信了；然而摩挲着信封边缘，小心翼翼撕开封口抽出信纸的时候，他几乎忘了曾经充满他内心的雀跃与期待，取而代之的是好像要满溢出来的温暖跟思念，它们让他习惯性维持着坚定自信的强大心脏短暂地柔软下来，波浪一样轻轻摇晃，那种轻易为了什么东西而动摇的感觉是那么陌生，让他甚至眼底略微发热。  
他本该好几个月前就看到这封信的，来自他的猪排饭小姐，同时也是用冰上舞姿深深吸引着他的、那个十几年来一直憧憬向往他的东亚青年的来信——  
他熟悉的英文字迹排列在什么装饰都没有的白色信纸上，一向工整干净如同女孩子的字迹这次却略显潦草，像是被寄信人匆匆写下的，字母与字母之间的连笔轻而凌乱，某些地方出现过宽的空格，甚至有些单词浸过水滴的印子，虽然被及时擦拭干净了，墨迹还是从黑色线条边缘四散洇开，渐次沁入薄薄的白纸。  
“亲爱的维克托：你好！  
“我盼望你真的一切都好，虽然眼下我算不上太好——我刚刚知道你二次入院的消息，这让我花了好几天来让自己冷静一些，然后等披集睡着之后才有办法写这封信。  
“耸人听闻的报道太多了。他们都把记者招待会上的官方消息当作刻意的轻描淡写，他们说你可能要退赛甚至退役，论坛里也有不好的声音……每一次我都忍不住想你要是看到这些会怎么想，这总是让我非常难过，所以这段时间都在拼命练习，努力不把注意力放在这些闲言碎语上面。”  
……  
“今天的跳跃练习又摔了无数次，甚至一个4S都没跳成功，到最后实在是痛得不想起来了，可是还是好像被什么东西催促着一样，不停地爬起来，继续跳下一次。  
“每当这种时候我就在想，我在经历的，也一定是维克托所经历过的东西。  
“小时候总觉得维克托是坚不可摧的，但是维克托说到底和我一样，也是摔倒了就会痛的普通人而已——只是因为不知道哪一次摔倒之后就会永远告别这片冰场，所以才会在每一次登上冰面时，都竭力绽放全部的光彩。  
“我永远不会忘记世锦赛的《Ice Symphony》，尽管一大堆评论员说你无视雅科夫任性妄为，可是我只记得登上领奖台的你，那好像是近年来你笑得最灿烂的样子；那时候我想，如果花样滑冰能让你一直像这一刻一样快乐的话，那会是我无论如何都想看到的。  
“我想了很久，始终觉得如果是维克托的话，大概不管发生什么都会战斗到最后一刻的——虽然很想说不要为了挑战高难度而受伤，也很想说请不要勉强自己……但是好像都不可能实现，毕竟我也会这么去做……而且确实也只有这样的维克托才是维克托呢。  
“我无法想象没有维克托的赛季，所以无比希望能在维克托还在的赛季里，与你站在同一片冰场之上——这是我最渴望的东西，我想看到维克托的滑冰，想和维克托一起滑冰，我可能直到退役也无法触碰到你的高度，然而自始至终，都是你在赐予我前进的力量……所以……”  
“啊……维克托？”  
第二个抵达冰场的米拉•芭比切娃有些惊讶地走近他，然而维克托低着头完全没察觉，这让她下意识地放轻脚步——他手里捏着展开的信纸，头埋在曲起的手臂里，她听到他在喃喃地自言自语，声音低得几不可闻，字句微微颤抖着，混合着苦涩又愉悦的笑意，以及几乎无法察觉的哽咽：“说什么……说的我好像要死了一样……真是——”  
模糊的音节从低语中漏出，话音在笼罩冰场的冰凉空气中转瞬即逝。  
“勇利……”

新赛季的大奖赛分组结果发表。  
他被分至第三站法国站与第六站中国站——对刚开始上冰练习不久的他来说这无疑是个好消息，至少还有机会把受伤期间落下的进度补回来；他边看时间表边揉搓着刚脱下冰鞋的脚踝，期盼这位老兄弟明天也好好工作，不要在关键时刻掉链子。  
根据训练计划，明天他就要开始尝试练习4F了——将近半年之前他正是在练习它的时候意外摔倒，除了技术难度之外，还要先跨越心理上的难关。  
关上网页之前他特意看了眼各分站的详细名单。  
胜生勇利在第二站美国站和第四站日本站，如同前几次大奖赛一般继续跟他完美错开。  
次日练习3F的时候他已经能感觉到好几道一直有意无意投过来的视线；伙伴们都知道他今天要重新挑战4F，不光雅科夫一直盯着他、米拉滑规定图形的时候总往这边瞟，就连在场边压腿的尤里都不时在手机屏幕掩护下注意着他——那个样子特别有趣，就如同不屑又好奇地观察着人类的猫——虽然只要感觉到他的视线就立马埋下头去专心装作打游戏。  
他又跳了个3F，落地后转了个圈，掠过挡板边缘滑向冰场另一侧。  
他还记得撞击冰面瞬间撕心裂肺的痛……还有那一刹那，内心无法掩饰的恐惧与失望。  
这就是最后了吗？是不是到此为止了？  
那一刻转瞬即逝的念头清清楚楚地刻印在他心里，连同疼痛、手术，二次受伤，乃至漫长复健的艰辛；他从未试图忘记过这一切……亦或是反倒一次又一次地用它们提醒着自己，他是肩负了这所有，才争取到机会重新站在这里——  
蹬踏着冰面，他再一次加速。  
熟悉的风席卷而来穿过他的双臂与发梢，带着冰场特有的冰凉与清爽，那是神明赐予他这一切努力与挣扎的回报——  
右足刀齿点冰，左后内刃起跳。  
冰刀落地的声音如同天籁，刀刃划过冰面，四散溅开美丽的冰花。  
米拉、格奥尔基以及一众少年组选手的掌声和欢呼在场馆里激起巨大的回声，连表情格外严肃的雅科夫都露出了微笑。  
这一天，距离大奖赛法国站仅剩两周，他伤后的第一个4F完美着冰。  
经过时间紧迫的一系列训练以及动作的最终确认之后，11月初，他飞赴巴黎。  
粉丝们翘首以待暌违大半年后冰上帝王的首次亮相，然而他们的偶像在这一场只拿出了包含两个4T的自由滑，最终摘银。  
三连冠霸主辉煌不再？体力和年龄或成硬伤？  
媒体和支持者猜测着每一个原因，即便他接受采访时信誓旦旦说伤情完全没影响；种种疑虑在公众当中持续酝酿发酵，并在他中国站用同样的编组摘铜、总分第三名晋级GPF之后达到顶峰。  
“尼基福罗夫也许会在GPF拿出争冠的编组。”头条的评论文章说，“当然不可否认这存在很大风险，毕竟他本赛季还没在正式比赛中挑战过除4T外的四周跳，所以更有可能采用稳中求胜的路线……”  
他关掉网页，意犹未尽地又点开GPF的最终名单看了眼。  
男子单人的六名选手中，依然没有胜生勇利的名字。  
“维恰，”雅科夫似乎察觉到什么，接过刀套时罕见地叮嘱他，“别去在意他们说什么——他们只是观众，而这是属于你的比赛。”  
“嗯。”他笑起来，不置可否地点点头，伴随着男单自由滑六练时间开始的广播滑入冰场。  
4T，4T+3T，4Lz，4F。  
这是短节目排名第一进入自由滑角逐之后他为总决赛拿出的，也是《火鸟》一开始已经确定的四周跳编组。  
镶嵌着繁复水钻的黑色考斯腾紧贴着他的身体，鲜明的红色花纹如同藤蔓一样缠绕其上，从脖颈一路至手腕和脚踝，他轻轻一个旋转，便犹如有火焰随着他扬起的双臂跃动而起，在洁白的冰面上开出美丽艳烈的花。  
他的体力确实已经不如巅峰时期，放在后半的四周跳仅有一个，不过依旧不影响他零失误完成节目，再次登上冠军宝座。  
弯腰领奖时他有点恍惚，这种恍惚感一直持续到他接过花束，挥手朝观众席致意。  
耳边传来的掌声一如既往响亮，然而那声音不知何时开始逐渐变得程式化，慢慢离他远去，他再也无法感受到它曾经饱含的热情、惊叹与喜悦——  
没有人觉得惊喜，也就没有人会抱有期待，所有人都从一开始就知道他会夺冠，他们礼貌地给予他恭喜，而他习惯性微笑，举起花束和金牌，迎接话筒跟闪光灯。  
国歌奏响时他把右手按在胸前，微微垂下眼睛。  
他在这领奖台的最高一级上站了太久太久，不知不觉间已经忘记该怎么下来了——

两周后的俄锦赛他摔了个4T，不过仍旧以将近十分的优势夺冠。  
这似乎只是个无足轻重的意外，然而到了次年1月，他在欧锦赛上连摔了自由滑的4T和4Lz，3S跳空，最终屈居第二。  
俄罗斯男单对欧锦赛金牌长达25年的垄断告破。  
赛后他弯腰坐在kc区一度无法直起身来的照片被放在网络上疯传，配上“尼基福罗夫老了？”“尼基福罗夫欧锦折戟，观众遗憾离场”等等标题；其中俄罗斯国内的声音显得更激烈刺耳，冰迷们因欧锦赛冠军易主感到失望，这让他们更加迫切地期盼着今年的世锦赛金牌。  
“尼基福罗夫伤势不轻吧？他不打算说点‘我一切正常’之外的话吗？”  
“世锦赛也悬了。严重的话要退赛也说不定，他这个赛季的健康状态并不好。”  
“别给俄罗斯丢脸啊！”  
“波波维奇超越尼基福罗夫的时候到了！”  
猜疑，不满，嘲笑，不理解。  
他面临着前所未有的压力，而这些压力都被他全数转移到了密集的训练日程里面。  
4月，温哥华。  
换好考斯腾之后他从更衣室出来，却忽然听到身后，有人大声喊了一个名字。  
“Yuri！”  
他第一个反应是尤里——然而下一秒他就否定了这个结论；先不说尤里不在这里，何况叫着这名字的声音那么年轻又充满朝气，蕴含着满满的热情跟活力，至少他从不知道他身边那个尤里有这样子的、与之同龄的友人——  
那个方向的走廊上有三个人站在一起，两个挂着选手证的年轻选手以及一名扎着长发的中年男性——他一眼便认出挂着教练证的是切雷斯提诺•查尔蒂尼；这位执教过多名世界顶尖花滑选手的名教练此刻正抱着手臂看着他身边的两位选手——其中穿着泰国队队服的披集•朱拉暖正亮着大大的笑往另一个身上扑，后者有点不知所措地回抱着他，深蓝色的运动外套上印着日本国旗……  
胜生勇利。  
胜生勇利！  
他感觉心脏忽然疯狂地跳动起来，几乎用尽全力才把自己不小心上扬的嘴角给压下去；他按捺着心里近乎莫名其妙的紧张和兴奋——见了鬼了他就算再来场五个四周跳的自由滑都不见得这么兴奋——隔着人群悄悄遥望着他：似乎同样已经做好上场准备了，头发梳得整整齐齐也换好了冰鞋，拉链拉到最上面的国家队外套边缘露出一点考斯腾卷曲的花边；笔直而修长的双腿被黑色长裤紧紧包裹，让东方青年显得挺拔又柔韧，肢体中蕴含着上场前蓄势待发的力量和美感，偏偏脸色却苍白得可怕，露在半指手套外面的指尖痉挛般捏紧，即使被热情的同窗勾肩搭背搂着仍旧笑得极其勉强。  
“勇利只要好好发挥一定能进前五的！真的不把4S加上试试看吗？今年明明都日锦赛三连冠了，那次的4S超完美！”朱拉暖显然在努力活跃气氛，然而他如同亚热带阳光一般的激情似乎让胜生的笑容更加紧绷了，好一会儿才开口：“……可可可是我这赛季正式比赛上就成功了那一次哦？”  
“没事的勇利你要是不相信自己就相信我好了，我觉得啊——”  
“披集！”切雷斯蒂诺不得不打断他们，“让勇利安静一下，而且你就快要出场了——想想你的世锦赛首秀好吗？”  
“嗯！我已经等不及要上场了！”  
他在他们的谈笑声中顿住动作，慢慢把不知不觉迈出去的一步收回来。  
不，不应该是现在。  
即使多年来单方面接受了再多对方的憧憬与爱慕，此刻的维克托•尼基福罗夫对于胜生勇利来说，仍然只是一个素未谋面的陌生人而已。  
然而，即使如此——  
“维恰！”雅科夫在另一边叫他，“站在那里干什么？过来，时间不多了！”  
“嗯。”他走过去，前者待他走到身边才稍微压低了声音问道：“膝盖怎么样？”  
“不太好。”  
“来，坐到这儿。”雅科夫带着他转过拐角，他坐在椅子上，把刚打过封闭依旧隐隐作痛的膝盖放上对方大腿，沉默着接受老教练的揉搓跟按摩。  
外界尚且不知道他在前一天公开练习的4Lz跳空之后旧伤复发的消息，他回想起方才那个沉浸在赛前紧张中的胜生勇利，插在外套口袋里的手慢慢捏紧了折叠在里面的一封信。  
让我给你一往无前的勇气，也请你给我奋斗不息的力量——  
“下一位选手：代表俄罗斯，维克托•尼基福罗夫……”  
向观众简短挥手后，他滑至开始位置站定。  
钢琴的第一个重音落下，火鸟在极致的痛楚中折断翅膀。  
坠落的失重感，视野中倾覆的世界，冲击感，混乱与失措，慌乱和不安。  
Rocker+counter接3A。  
快速换刃的小碎步在跳跃着冰后变得大气而舒展，一个小跳之后进入4Lz。  
他没被伤势击倒，却还没等到回归冰面，又不得不再度入院；他从未放弃过重回冰场的希望，却因外界的怀疑而逐渐感到焦躁和失落——  
“我在想，我在经历的，也一定是维克托所经历过的东西。”  
无声又轻柔的话语，落入原本急切无措地伸出、却没抓住任何东西的掌心，他低垂着眼露出微笑，双手虚拢着捧至胸前。  
信封的触感仿佛依然残留在指尖，他的心在越来越温暖昂扬的旋律中穿过时间的分隔，飞越半个星球，仿佛终于触及去年春末夏初那一刻，底特律的深夜，紧咬下唇在昏黄的台灯下独自写信的日本青年，和他身不由己微微颤抖着的手指和双肩——  
“只是因为不知道哪一次摔倒之后就会永远告别这片冰场，所以才会在每一次登上冰面时，都竭力绽放全部的光彩。”  
浓烈油彩一样的纯金色夕阳，寒冷劲爽的飒飒晚风，驱散他心底的所有不甘与晦暗，也将全部的自信和骄傲归还。  
外刃大一字，双三，进4F。  
落地一瞬间他闭上眼，右腿痛得几乎失去知觉，却仿佛能感觉到一双不如他宽厚、却温热又柔软的手，轻轻托起他犹如飞鸟一般展开的双臂，带领他进入下一段滑行；而在他目不可及的地方，始终有一双眼睛在成千上万双眼睛里紧紧追随着他，那视线犹如浅淡和暖的阳光，饱含爱意地为火鸟的每一片羽毛献上亲吻。  
4S。  
燕式旋转。  
3F。  
“如果是维克托的话，大概不管发生什么都会战斗到最后一刻——”  
4T+3T。  
乐曲伴随着最后的联合旋转走向尾声，他展开双臂摆出结束动作，随着逐渐消逝的旋律缓缓抬头。  
剧烈的喘息让视线摇摆不定，他把朦胧的视野投向场边，有那么一瞬间，似乎看到了那个身披日本队服的身影。  
如他想象一般的、湿润的红褐色双眼，目光明亮又直率地，一眨不眨地定定注视着他——  
他对此的记忆到此为止，紧接着意识便在滑到场边、被雅科夫扶住手臂的那一刻彻底中断。

26岁赛季的这一场世锦赛，即使在他的整个职业生涯中，也算得上是记忆深刻的艰难征程。  
走下冰场的一瞬间他几乎感觉不到自己的身体，等回过神来的时候只听到雅科夫在嘈杂至极的强烈耳鸣中叫着自己的名字，又过了好几秒才发现自己一只手握着围栏，老教练在另一边搀扶着他，而眼前依然漆黑一片看不见任何东西——他清楚这只是体力过度透支的表现，等走到kc区坐下的时候已经没有大碍，然而雅科夫仍旧保持着严肃得可怕的神情，就算到最终得分出来、全场都在为他的世锦赛四连冠献上欢呼的时候，也没有露出哪怕一丝笑意。  
次日的表演滑他被勒令进一步降低难度，然而全世界都在直播镜头里看到了他难掩的苍白脸色和鞠躬谢幕时扶着膝盖的手。  
他最后没能出席答谢晚宴，因为一下冰场就被雅科夫塞进了前往当地医院的车。  
三天后他们踏上返程。与其他俄罗斯选手及随队官员的时间错开多日，然而还是有大批媒体和支持者到场接机；女孩子们一向能让他打起精神，然而不知道是因为腿伤还是别的什么，一种无法名状的强烈疲惫感一直笼罩着他，他强撑着笑容给她们签名合照，直到一只棕色的大狗穿过人群冲他直扑过来——  
“马卡钦！”  
他惊呼着抱住她，她看上去好极了，好像还特地为了这一场惊喜理过毛，这让她像是一只漂亮的活蹦乱跳的大玩偶，干爽蓬松的长毛飞起来，全身充满着沐浴乳的芬芳气味；先一步抵达的米拉和同冰场的好几个伙伴欢笑着叫他的名字，手里挥动着马卡钦的牵绳，他抱紧怀里欢腾的大毛团，在这一刻终于有了到家的实感。  
只是他从未在赛季过后短暂的休假中获得过真正的放松，这一年也不例外。  
他对外表示身体状况需要休整，推掉了大部分的商演。然而推不掉的采访与活动依旧纷至沓来，印着不同标识的话筒被递到他面前，询问着相同的问题：对下赛季有什么期望？对五连冠有信心吗？对于外界的退役传言有什么看法？有人拍到您和芭比切娃单独相处的照片，请问你们现在是在交往吗？  
数不清的人在台下、在电视机荧幕后面看着他，他一边微笑着给出官方答案，一边不着痕迹地扫视那一双双眼睛。  
那些眼睛里，比起关心，更多的不过是出于好奇的窥探罢了——好奇于他的伤病、退役时间乃至私生活，而不是他的下赛季节目、技术难度以及艺术主题。  
“无论表演什么，反正冠军都会是他的。”  
仿佛有无数不同的声音，在快门声和闪光灯光芒背后，窃窃地重复这样的话语。  
他回家的时间变得比训练时更晚；打开家门时四面墙壁围绕着的寂静空间让他感到窒息，于是他结束访谈便往相熟的酒吧去，抑或是什么都不干地在深夜的河边吹一整晚冷风，让自己一回家就能够立即入眠。他多年来第一次没去控制体重，然而站上体重计时才发现自己甚至比世锦赛的时候更轻，那个数字看上去比预想中的超标重量更刺眼，他难得失控地从那上面跳下来，扎进卧室里一头往床上倒。  
他睡得很熟。  
圣彼得堡漫长的夜沉沉地笼罩着他，他搂紧了怀里的东西，然而软绵绵的布团无法给他提供一点温度，甚至让他感觉自己的体温也在被慢慢吸走；那并不是温暖舒适的睡眠，然而他如同长眠于黢黑的深海，直至在同样并不明朗的天色中忽然醒来。  
他这才发现为什么自己会觉得冷——马卡钦不在他身边。  
“马卡钦？”他带着八分睡意推门出去，然而没看见平时听到名字就摇着尾巴冲过来的大狗。偌大的屋子安静得要命，他四下张望着走向厨房，地板上散落着陶瓷杯的碎片和碎纸，他捡起一张来，在认出是什么的瞬间感觉全身血液都凝固了——那是他昨天带回家的巧克力的包装纸，满满一大盒纯黑巧克力，他睡觉前直接把它放在了餐桌上……  
耳边传来细小的呜咽声，他猛地回过头去，注意到沙发后面蜷缩着的、偶尔不由自主抽搐一下的大毛团——  
“马卡钦！”

“现在已经稳定下来了，不过还没完全脱离危险。”  
“嗯。”  
“巧克力会让狗中毒，不是每次都能治好的。”  
“我知道……”他疲惫地把脸埋进掌心，医生看着这个穿着睡衣拖鞋开车把狗送到医院、一直全身紧绷地在旁边守着，直到当下才稍微放松下来的主人，也说不出什么责备的话：“当然很难免会有这样的疏忽……”  
“我知道的，”他重复着，抚摸着陷入睡眠的马卡钦，沉浸在自责和差点失去她的恐慌中无法自拔，“我本来应该收好的……”  
“她已经不年轻，需要更仔细去照顾——狗活到这个岁数算是很长寿了，接下来的日子都很珍贵，可以的话多花点时间跟她在一起吧。”  
他沉默了很久，慢慢点了点头。  
接下来的时间他请了假，不分昼夜待在动物医院。他的老姑娘从最初的险境中脱离之后就变回平时那个天真无邪的模样，尽管指标不乐观需要留医，仍旧快乐地埋进他怀里，没心没肺睡得死沉——他一动不动地充当她的人肉垫子，把笔记本放在膝盖上摊开。  
新赛季的自由滑采用了一首无论旋律还是唱词都紧紧抓住了他的咏叹调，他请人将它改编成长度适合的版本，仍然沿用了它原来的名字。  
《不要离开，伴我身边》。  
一周后马卡钦出院；走出医院大门时天色已经黑下来，大狗跟在他身边轻快地一路小跑，走到街道拐角时他停下来，俯身揉揉爱犬头顶的长毛。  
“陪我走走好吗，马卡钦？”  
他们坐在冬宫广场边缘的长椅上，默默无声地仰望着充满厚重云层的夜空。凛冽的风不知何时停下来，天上慢慢飘落纷散的小雪；马卡钦用圆圆的褐色眼珠注视着他，好像怕他冷一般凑上来，他低下头来亲亲她，把她拢进怀里。  
他从未爱上过谁，从未有过真正的爱人，从记事开始，也从未有过能相互陪伴的家人——唯一能称得上是家人的存在，只有马卡钦而已。  
从将近二十年前开始，从半大的孩童、单纯的少年到成熟的青年，维克托•尼基福罗夫人生中最美好的时光，都毫无保留地献给这片冰场了。  
他的人生里只有马卡钦和花样滑冰，而他终有一天会失去它们；往日的无数奖牌毫无意义，走下冰面的维克托•尼基福罗夫一无所有——  
他一如既往地投入编舞和练习。  
身体条件无法允许他像年轻的时候一样随意加练，不过他依旧把越来越多时间花在冰面上——并非练习技术动作，大部分时候只是单纯的滑行。他喜欢夜里或是清晨空无一人的冰场，没有任何人能指点他，却也没有任何会干扰他的东西；他想象着自己急切地试图挽留什么，滑行到挡板边缘一个急转弯溅起一片冰花，他想象着那里有什么人站在那里，然后伸出手去，仿佛将心脏从胸腔里拿出一般展开双臂，让那人看到自己全部的执着与爱恋……  
“汪！”  
一直趴在场边的马卡钦好像对他向后退开的动作有什么不满，倏地扒着围栏人立起来，吐着舌头一脸兴奋地朝他摇尾巴；他忍不住大笑起来，酝酿好的情绪荡然无存，干脆转了个圈又滑过去，让她欢快地跳起来舔舔自己的脸。  
心里有种奇妙的力量，推动着他去为这一个从未涉足过的主题编舞，他下意识地为这个节目想象另一个主人公——那个人好像就站在场边，可是面目一直是模糊的——他是他的爱人吗？是马卡钦？又或者，正是花滑之神本身？  
然而，即使尚且不知道自己究竟是在挽留什么，不舍与眷恋的心情却是无比真实的。  
他在冰场中央保持着最后的姿势，如同在向他看不见的爱人送上拥抱。  
如同过去的无数次一样，他相信这片冰面终究会给他答案——  
新赛季从大奖赛分站拉开序幕，他带着四个四周跳编组的自由滑开始他的大奖赛征程，毫无悬念地摘得俄罗斯站金牌。  
一周后，加拿大站，胜生勇利拿下职业生涯第一个大奖赛分站冠军。  
“哇哦！”他看到这消息的时候正值训练中场休息，连忙搜索短节目和自由滑的表演视频；另一边的雅科夫正在指点尤里的接续步，他见14岁少年把自己一头金发挠得四下乱翘、满满不服气又不得要领的样子，忽然想到什么，挥挥手叫他过来：“尤里！要一起来看这个吗！”  
“什么？”尤里皱着眉滑过来，他把手机凑过去，点下开始。  
那是胜生勇利本赛季的SP，《罗恩格林》。  
同样是改编后的男高音咏叹调，胜生饰演的罗恩格林怀着哀伤与不舍跟爱人道别，大气悲壮的音乐被旋转和步法赋予纤细温柔的情感，淋漓尽致的表现力让人移不开眼睛——尤里显然也被吸引，难得安静地看到末尾，直到他按下暂停：“看到了吗？这段接续步你觉得怎么样？”  
“……勉强4级吧。”尤里沉默三秒，不甘心地把头扭开；他把自家师弟的反应看在眼里，也不去戳穿，笑着把进度条往前拉：“你看看这个莫霍克接乔克塔，别人这里是配合音乐有减速的，变刃节奏感也比你好，想想你的FS，步法不是做出来就可以了，你要……”  
“我知道了少废话！”  
“顺带一提，”他朝着尤里快速滑走的背影喊，“人家也叫yuri哦！”  
“闭嘴！老头子！”  
他看着滑到远处停下来，然后开始练习那个莫霍克接乔克塔的尤里，脸上揶揄的笑容逐渐消失不见。  
几乎与他的自由滑一样的主题，然而胜生的罗恩格林里，无处不蕴含着浓烈的爱与离别的悲情。  
那是他不曾经历也无法理解，却深受震动的东西。  
真想早点见到你，勇利……  
他握紧手机，默念着那个每一次都动摇着他内心的名字。  
打进GPF吧，然后我们将在最高的舞台上相遇——

12月，索契。  
赛前公布的GPF男单最终六人名单里，他排在第一，胜生勇利排在第五。  
他在SP考斯腾外面披上国家队外套，出门的时候轻快得脚步都带着风——林林总总的旧伤暂时没来找他麻烦，两个分站遥遥领先的总分让退役和伤病的谣言不攻自破，大多数媒体都为他唱起赞歌，好似之前捕风捉影式的怀疑与忧虑都从未有过，他自然不把这些放在心上，然而心情确实是难得的好，这让他的脸上几乎一直带着笑意。  
前一天的公开练习上，他第一次在冰面上见到了胜生勇利。  
青年把湿透的刘海往脑后拢，聆听教练叮嘱的时候表情略微僵硬，大概还是有点紧张，合乐的时候也摔了一个跳跃，然而步伐依然是利落精确的，轻盈而飘逸。细瘦的腰身在旋转时舒展开来，指尖在空中扬起，让人轻易想见他穿着考斯腾、在聚光灯下飞舞着的样子，一切一切，都给予了他多年不曾感受过的兴奋与快乐。  
他自然不会轻易让出冠军的宝座，不过与此同时也无比期待着他的“猪排饭小姐”能完美发挥，拿出更能让他为之惊艳的表演——  
距离成年组男单六练时间还有一小时。  
他在远离记者的走道里占据了一个位置做准备运动，忽然注意到后门附近的椅子上坐着两个很眼熟的身影。  
切雷斯蒂诺。  
胜生勇利。  
冷色灯光下日本青年的眼眶微微泛红，嘴角和眉梢都垂下来，那样没流露出多少难过或悲伤，却像是被什么逼到了极限的表情，让他莫名有了不好的预感——  
“勇利！”他听见切雷斯蒂诺叫着那个名字，担心又带着不解，“你是突然间怎么了？你得告诉我，否则我没办法帮你——是家里出什么事了吗？”  
“……没有，”他听见勇利回答，似乎有点勉强地笑着，然而声音里带着明显的动摇，“我没事……不是什么大事，切雷斯蒂诺。”  
“你先想想你自己——嘿，你看上去很难过，”教练放轻了音量，搂住选手的肩膀，“这里没有别人……哭也没有问题哦？我保证没人会看到——”  
他看见胜生放在膝盖上的手握紧了。  
“不，我——好吧……”胜生停顿了一下，他听见他艰难地吸了口气。  
“刚刚我实在不放心，给家里打了个电话——他们告诉我……小维去世了。”  
“我的天哪，你——唉，可怜的狗狗——”  
“前天姐姐告诉我说……经过抢救姑且活了下来……我以为、以为……”胜生自顾自说着，声音压得很低，如同喃喃自语，“我原本想着GPF结束就回国……我以为至少还能见他最后一面……”  
“这不是你的过错，勇利——”  
“可是我很后悔……我真的很后悔，如果我记得提醒姐姐早些带他去医院……他才11岁……这两天他一定很痛苦……”  
“不要太责备自己了，小维一定也不想看见你这么伤心——想哭就哭吧，不要忍着，好不好？”  
教练的手拍着胜生的肩膀，然而后者只是握紧了双手，反复摇着头。  
“我没关系……我没关系的。”  
被咬出牙印的下嘴唇泛着白，身体也不由自主地微微颤抖着，然而胜生亮亮的倔强的褐色眼睛里，始终不曾掉下一滴眼泪。  
“这么多年了……我好不容易走到这里，不是吗？所以无论如何我都会坚持到最后——”  
几个月前马卡钦倒下的身影，不知何时在脑海里与胜生刚去世的爱犬重叠起来了。  
劫后余生一般庆幸却又悲伤的情绪席卷了他的心，他紧紧抿着唇，在被更多的伤感和担忧影响之前强迫自己离开那个地方，沿着通道快速走远。

六练过后，男单短节目开赛。  
胜生低着头踏上冰面时，他也站在了场边。  
他不是第一次看着胜生这样子上场。事实上这个总是在用滑冰让他惊叹的人在音乐响起之前几乎都显得畏缩，然而这次胜生身上的不自信感比之前的任何一次都更明显了，他盯着地面，肩背也弓着，慢慢地滑到场中央，观众的掌声和叫着他名字的声音似乎一点都传不到他耳边。  
然后胜生抬起头，摆出开始动作。  
举起的双臂如同天鹅振翅一般展开的瞬间，一切都不一样了。  
他看过胜生两个分站的罗恩格林，然而这一次却又跟之前的任何一次迥乎不同；它从一开头就那么不完美，起手动作慢了半拍，滑行的姿态不够果断，第一个4T就重重地摔了——然而胜生似乎完全感觉不到疼痛，甚至感知不到失误，他自始至终微微低垂着眼，甚至跳跃摔倒爬起的瞬间，仍然保持着思念、悲伤又深切的表情；那样混杂着爱与哀恸的思绪从他每一个步法、乃至每一声刀刃划过冰面的钝响里流淌而出，与响彻场馆的、宏大浑厚的男高音相互交融，迸发出某种极致的、无法言表的不舍与悲怆——  
我将离你而去，从此天人两隔——  
3A降组。  
4T+3T跳空。  
前半和后半的三组跳跃都没完成，然而他根本没有余裕去为之惋惜——刚刚失误的联跳反而打开了胜生身上的什么开关，他的滑速变得更快了，掠过围栏的时候仿佛一阵凛冽而充满力度的风；他从一段复杂的步法进入另一段更复杂的，其中掺杂着大量灵活的变刃和细微的转向，紧接上一个联合旋转，引领着旋律和循环往复的唱词抵达最终的高潮——  
永别了！  
永别了！  
一瞬间的死寂之后，场馆内爆发出极其热烈的掌声。  
尚且残留在眼底的追忆和哀思，在那庞大的声响里如梦初醒般转瞬即逝——日本选手结束了他的定格动作举手致意，礼节性的微笑摇摇欲坠，好像终于意识到刚刚的表演有多不让人满意，匆匆行礼之后便打算退场，然而掌声与欢呼声一浪接着一浪，鲜花与玩偶不断被投掷到冰面，他不得不停下来，再一次向观众席鞠躬。  
灯光聚焦在场地中央，然而那双红褐色眼睛里只余下失落的沉寂，显然所有这一切，都无法给予东方青年丝毫快乐。  
他看着冰场上那个微微耷拉下肩膀、因挫败而显得有点无精打采的背影，在热烈的声浪中捏紧拳头，转身走进后台。  
是日男单短节目战罢，他排名第一，胜生勇利排名第四。  
两天后，自由滑赛前。  
他没去关心胜生的状态，更没去场边看他的自由滑。  
那场TES无比糟糕、PCS却比他还高出两分的罗恩格林一直在他脑子里挥之不去，让他反复想起sp赛前后台通道里、那个满怀悲恸却始终强忍着泪水的胜生勇利；两分半钟的短节目失误频频，却反倒承载了胜生倾注在里面的所有情感，哀伤悔恨的，求而不得的，永远错过的，乃至挣扎着艰难追寻着的……  
名为胜生勇利的这个人身上，有着他无论怎么想象都无法比拟的，因为足够真实，于是也就足够深切动人的东西——  
无视身边来来往往的工作人员，他深吸一口气，脚下转过半圈，开始最后一次练习自由滑的舞蹈动作。  
一个小时之后，他凭借无失误的《伴我身边，不要离开》，第五次登上了GPF的最高领奖台。  
最终分数出来之后的一切对他而言都只是程式化的流程——他实在经历过太多次了，何况这次的自由滑对他来说实在不尽人意，这让他始终不太能提起精神，即使面对着全世界的镜头，也无法露出真实的微笑。  
就算拿了冠军又怎么样？  
仿佛有个细小的声音，藏在他心里，事不关己又幸灾乐祸地嗤嗤笑着，一遍遍重复。  
看看那个罗恩格林，你比不上他，你还是比不上他——  
“维克托！走了！”  
不知道从哪里绕出来的尤里已经在墙角站了好一会儿，此刻不耐烦地朝他叫喊。他走过去，明年就要升组的青少年冠军愣了愣，若有所思地盯着他看了几秒，才转身跟他一起往体育馆出口走。  
“老头子，你……”  
“尤里，”他径直插话，好像完全没听到他在说什么一样自顾自说下去，“这次的自由滑，接续步应该更……”  
“反正都赢了就无所谓了吧？”这次到尤里报复一样打断了他，14岁少年还打算说什么，然而站在门口的雅科夫已经听到他们的对话：“喂！尤里！你打算就着这副口气到什么时候！”  
“啧……”尤里翻着白眼，不耐烦地把头扭开；他习以为常地看着自家教练和自家师弟拌嘴，忽然感觉到了背后的视线。  
并非富含敌意的，也并非热切好奇地窥探着的，就只是默默无声，安静纯粹地一直注视着——  
扭过头去的时候，一个黑发少年进入了他的视野。  
那人看起来非常年轻，大概是青少年组的选手，黑色的短发覆盖在额头上，戴着平平无奇的粗框眼镜，身上穿着深蓝色的国家队外套，印着选手标识的通行证垂在胸前——似乎只是路过的时候短暂停留，结果毫无准备地撞上他的目光，瞬间整个人都瑟缩了一下，陡然紧张起来的眼神像是要随时逃跑；他本能感觉那样的样貌有点眼熟，却一时想不起来在哪见过，然而那件印有日本国旗的国家队服让他觉得亲切，于是笑着挥挥手：“要拍合照吗？”  
“诶？”少年发出一个惊讶的单音，然后整个人僵硬在原地——大概是太过紧张了没反应过来——他等候了两秒，好心地补充了一句：“可以的哦！”  
话音刚落，眼前的少年人瞪大了双眼。  
他看着那一刹那对方的脸上闪过难以言喻的神情——吃惊，羞愧，尴尬，难过，最终统统变成某种无法名状的失落与绝望。  
我说错什么了吗？  
他茫然地站在原地，然而反应过来的日本选手已经低下了头——飞快地藏起了全部的表情，拖着拉杆箱一言不发转身就走。  
“Yuri！”  
“Katsuki kun！”  
耳边无比熟悉的音节让他完全呆住，他眼睁睁看着切雷斯蒂诺越过他，一路追向那个快步走远的背影。  
他设想过无数次——无数次他们的见面，也许在比赛结束后的后台，也许在表演滑的赛场上，也许在宴会厅一角，再或着是更私人的场合……然而却无论如何也想象不到，他们会以这样的形式真正地第一次相逢——  
可是一定就是这个人。  
最初的震惊过去之后，他仿佛能听见自己的内心这样笃定地说着。  
比谁都更相信着他，比谁都更憧憬向往着他，比谁都更坚定地追逐着他，比谁都更渴望和他比肩而立，又比谁都更小心翼翼如履薄冰的，只会待在远处一直注视着他的，世界上一定只会有这一个人了——

总而言之先道歉。  
就算有样貌差别太大的原因在，然而没认出同场竞技的选手本身已经是极大的不尊重了。  
左思右想之后也只能得出这个结论，这让他难得一见地有点紧张，不由自主地再次整理了一下自己的领带，然后才跟着雅科夫走进赛后banquet的会场。  
GPF成年组男单冠军、女单季军、青少年组男单冠军以及他们的教练随即就被毫无疑问地包围了起来。  
这样的状况持续了大概半个小时，他一边应付过来敬酒的各色人物，一边艰难地在人群里搜寻胜生勇利；好几次他已经看到他了——这次排名第六的日本选手看起来非常不情愿，大概是被教练硬拉过来的，一直站在角落里默默端着一杯香槟；他想找机会过去，苦于一直无法脱身，只能断断续续地远远看着，然后终于发现了对方有哪里不对劲。  
这喝得也太多了吧？日本人的酒量比起俄罗斯人来说好像相当得不怎么样啊？  
“恭喜夺冠，尼基福罗夫先生！这可真是前所未有的成就了，大概之后也很难有人能追上了吧？这赛季看样子也能大满贯呢——”  
“也许吧，谁都说不准哦？”他微笑着随意应答，发现身边的尤里不知何时已经不见了踪影。  
几分钟后，某处爆发出的起哄和大笑吸引了全部人的注意力。  
“来一个！再来一个！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈不行了吗普利赛提！胜生没打算放过你哦！”  
“可恶！你们这群家伙！——”  
他打发了身边的人，急匆匆地挤进人群，然后正好看到空地中央胜生勇利结束一串流畅无比的大风车，单手撑地接个飞机撑，然后干脆利落地腾空跳起，引来周围一片热烈的快门声和欢呼喝彩；不知道谁把原本曲调缓慢的背景音乐换成了乱七八糟的舞曲串烧，掌声里混杂着笑声：“普利赛提！到你了！噢噢噢噢噢！”  
“闭嘴！换一个！”他的小师弟顶着一头炸起来的金发，衬衫扣子开到胸前领带也不知道扯去了哪里，累得蹲在地上不肯换姿势，色厉内荏地冲着起哄者龇牙；他旁若无人地跑到空地里拍完胜生拍尤里，被后者毫不客气地一手逮住：“胜生！维克托来跟你比！赢定你了！”  
“维克托？维克托在哪？”被点名叫到的人晃晃悠悠地走向他们，一看就已经醉过头了；日本青年操着意外标准的英文，大敞着衬衫前襟，他近乎目瞪口呆地看着胜生勇利走近，还没想好要作出什么反应，然而胜生端详了他片刻，忽然就笑了起来：“啊！真的是维克托！”  
那是个灿烂又明亮的，纯粹得近乎天真无邪的笑容，红褐色的双眼在半掉不掉的眼镜后面直直对上他的目光，里面洋溢着丝毫不曾掩饰的温柔、幸福和爱恋；他看着那双瞳孔里的自己，蓝色的双眼大大地睁着，像是一个脑袋当机的傻瓜——而后胜生忽然向他伸出了手，那只比他要小上一号，却火热又温软的手被放在他面前，伴随着一个带着笑意的问句——  
“Shall we？”  
脑子里仿佛有漫天烟花炸成一片，他不知道自己回答了什么，也不知道自己是怎么握住了那只手，只在两具躯体紧紧相贴的瞬间，忽然有了几乎要热泪盈眶的冲动。  
你一直以来，总是能让我吃惊。  
从多年前的第一次相遇开始，生命中就充满了你带来的出乎意料——

一年后，长谷津。  
“都收拾好了吗？”泡完温泉之后，他松松垮垮地披着睡衣推开勇利的房门。  
“当然了，明天都要出发了喔？”本来坐在书桌边的勇利扭过头来看他，然后哭笑不得地走过来把他拽进房间，顺手关上门，“带子又松了吧，会感冒的啦快穿件外套——”  
“不会的，温泉那么暖……”他反驳，迷迷糊糊地打了个哈欠，与此同时勇利解开他随手乱系的衣带，好好地绑好里面的带子再掩上外面的衣襟，在侧面腋下打个结，又把手伸到他颈后，捏着衣领一路整整齐齐地顺下来——他垂着眼任由勇利给他整理，然后在对方打算把手收回去的时候拉住了他的手。  
“怎么了？”勇利有点疑惑地问道，而他只是握着那只手，将目光投在它细长的指节上。  
那上面套着个金色的戒指，安静地贴合着右手无名指的指根，跟他右手上的那只一模一样；它们陪伴他们走过了GPF，又分别见证了他们在日锦赛和俄锦赛双双夺冠，而现在它们又即将跟他们一起，在次日踏上前往圣彼得堡的旅程——  
“喂、别这样维克托……”勇利一开始还让他牵着，等意识到他在看什么的时候脸顿时红了，说什么都要把手抽回去，他只能多看几眼之后无奈地松开：“明明是勇利自己送的戒指——”  
“是、是啦可是……”  
“啊啊勇利真是不坦率啊怎么就不肯说出来呢明明我们都是这样的关系了？”一旦抓住机会抱怨他就不想停下来——何况勇利的脸越来越红，这让他说得更起劲了，“一开始勇利还无论如何都不许我进房间呢，就算当初我看到了也不会取笑你的哦！”  
毕竟我早就知道你是我粉丝了……  
“不不不——没有……”勇利一开始还打算争辩，到后面声音越来越小，干脆自暴自弃地停了下来；他饶有兴趣地等着下文，而对方一动不动杵在原地，手足无措好一会儿，才小小声说下去：“那我接下来说的话，你也不许取笑我？”  
“嗯？”他笑道，“什么？”  
“……”勇利靠着书桌边缘，脸颊和耳廓都红得像是要滴血，然而毫不犹豫地指指自己的床：“你坐到那里去。”  
他听话地坐上去，把两条腿盘起来，手支在交叠的脚踝上，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他：“然后？”  
“你听我说。”勇利仍旧用那种提防的表情看着他——大概是害羞到了相当厉害的程度，一旦他接近估计就要准备逃跑了，“你先不要说话，无论听到什么都别插嘴，要取笑也行先等我说完你再笑，你先听我说完……”  
“嗯嗯！”他点点头，感觉自己的好奇心已经被撩拨到了极限，偏偏又要强忍着笑意做出严肃的样子——那样他的未婚夫大概会自在一些，“你想说什么？”  
“我……嗯，其实也不是什么大不了的事情，就是……”勇利果然因为他的正襟危坐而放松了一点，他所熟悉的浅淡笑意弥漫上那双红褐色的眼睛，让温润的瞳孔散发出类似琥珀一样柔和的光彩，“其实以前因为太喜欢你了，干了好多特别傻的事情——比往墙上贴海报还要傻多了。”  
“那时候，经常在论坛里写你的节目分析，每个短节目和自由滑都不知道看过多少遍，我在这方面还挺在行的，哈哈。  
“你知道你的写真集和年历有多难抢吗？然后我就拜托披集跟我一起抢，结果有一年居然买到了三本，好多女孩子都兴奋疯了，后来开出的价格简直高得吓人……结果最后还是没舍得卖——你坐在那里别动！”  
“我不动我不动，”他瞪大了眼睛，感觉自己会听到什么很不得了的东西，“你继续！”  
“啊反正就是，那时候粉丝干过的事情我几乎都干过哦，摆生日阵啊录庆生音频啊，写信也乱七八糟写过好多，不过都是一些不知所谓的东西，那时候还妄想过你看到会怎么想，现在觉得真是太好了，毕竟那么多粉丝来信你也不可能去看呢，那种东西完全不好意思拿出来让你看啊真亏我当时是怎么寄出去的……”他情不自禁差点跳起来，勇利顿时手忙脚乱地往桌子后面躲，声音颤动语速飞快，脸已经红得不能再红了，“你别过来你过来我就不说了！”  
“你说，你说……”  
“不过后来慢慢就寄得少了，国际赛表现不好是主要的原因，而且那时候也开始偶尔在比赛里遇见你了……实在不想让你看到我不好的地方呢，那时候我想过，要等我有能力跟你站在同一片冰场上竞技的时候才能跟你讲，跟你讲我之前……”  
他终于按捺不住，手脚并用地跳下床扑过去，在勇利试图躲开之前抓住了他，浑身颤抖地把他抱紧；他打断他接下去的话，又哭又笑地拼命平复着剧烈的呼吸和心跳，将嘴唇凑到了同样下意识抱紧了他的勇利耳边——  
“我，从很多年前开始就已经喜欢上你了哦？长谷津的炸猪排盖饭小姐？”

+FIN+

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of love：出自音乐剧《Hedwigand the Angry Inch》  
> Missing you：原曲是松田圣子《あなたに 逢いたくて～ Missing you～》  
> Storia：出自kalafina《storia》  
> Ice Symphony：出自Edvin Marton专辑《Stradivarius》  
> 火鸟：斯特拉文斯基《火鸟组曲》第二部终曲  
> 罗恩格林（私设）：歌剧《罗恩格林》第三幕选段《心爱的天鹅》


End file.
